Harry y Lily Potter y una infancia Merodeadora
by Fenix Gryffindor
Summary: ¿Nadie se preguntó nunca como fue la vida de Harry antes de convertirse en leyenda? ¿y si tuviese una hermanita? Los Merodeadores no creían en la paternidad, pero ahora la van a vivir de primera mano. ¿Quién podrá con quien?
1. El nacimiento de mi campeón y princesita

James Potter daba vueltas y mas vueltas nerviosamente en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

-Cornamenta, como sigas así vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo-dijo Sirius con su típica sonrisa.

-Sirius, no creo que sea el mejor momento-le reprochó Remus-¿alguien sabe donde se a metido Peter?

-No se, pero se va a perder el nacimiento de mi ahijado-dijo Sirius, tan seguro como si hubiese dicho que odiaba a su familia.

-Sr. Potter-llamó un medimago de mediana edad en aquel momento-enhorabuena, es un niño muy sano. Y ambos están muy bien.

-¿Cuando podremos verles?-preguntó Sirius ansioso por ver a su ahijado (bueno, eso no lo habían aclarado, pero era tan seguro como que el era Canuto).

-Pronto, pero ahora no pueden pasar, estan descan... ¡Señor, ya le he dicho que espere!

-A mi nadie me va impedir ver a mi ahijado y la pelirroja-replicó el empujando a un lado al medimago.

-¡Señor por fa...!-James no lo dejó continuar, ya que imitó a su amigo, pero de una manera mas ansiosa, dandole con una muleta de un enfermo en la cabeza-¡Señor Potter, comportese esto es un hosp...!-Remus, en uno de esos arrebatos que pocas veces se producían, en los que su lado Merodeador salía a relucir, lanzó un levicorpus al medimago, y el trío, entre risas y carreras, llegaron a la Sala de Partos, donde una pelirroja tenía en sus brazos a un niño con una mata de pelo revuelta e indomable.

-Lily-la llamó James con una gran sonrisa-¿como es...?

Se interrumpió cuando de pronto Lily abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un grito, que hizo que todos los presentes se congelaran un segundo.

Una sanadora de avanzada edad, fue la primera en reaccionar:

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamó después de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría-¡Salgan de aquí, rápido!

-¿Pero que...?-empezó James muy preocupado.

-No es un hijo: son dos-informó un medimago poniendo al bebé moreno en un lugar a parte.

-¿DOS?-preguntó James con los ojos como platos.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo, lo sacaron de allí enseguida, junto con Sirius y Remus.

-¿Otro bebé?-preguntó Sirius, luego picaronamente le dio un codazo a su amigo-¡Buen trabajo James! James... ¿James?

Su amigo estaba en estado de shok, miraba al infinito con los ojos muy abiertos.

No despertó de su "trance" hasta que apenas unos minutos mas tarde, salió la sanadora anciana.

-Felicidades; es una niña.

Una niña.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de James, no sabía que hacer, pero entonces.

-¡Aparte, señora; somos los padrinos!-avisó Sirius apartandola de un lado para entrar, James lo siguió, y Remus hizo lo propio.

-Lily-llamó James corriendo hacia ella ansioso-¿Como estas? ¿que ha pasado?

Lily lo miró con una gran sonrisa; en su regazo habían dos bebés; el de cabello azabache que ya conocía, y una pequeña pelirroja.

Sus hijos.

-Son preciosos-dijo James viendolos embobado-oh, Lily...

-¿Donde está mi ahijado?-preguntó Sirius interrumpiendo el momento.

James miró a Lily dudoso, ella solo suspiró con resignación y asintió.

-Aquí esta, Sirius-indicó Lily, adelantandose a James, para sorpresa de todos-cógelo.

-Yo primero-se quejó James como un niño pequeño.

Lily y Remus pusieron los ojos en blanco, y vieron como James cogía al niño de cabello azabache e incontrolable, y lo observaba con cariño y una expresión dulce que nunca habían visto.

-Cornamenta; tiene tu pelo-fue lo primero que dijo Sirius cuando al fin, James decidió pasarselo.

Sirius y Remus lo examiraron; tenía razón, porque era una copia exacta a James, pero en bebé, entonces el niño abrió los ojos, y se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Tiene tus ojos, Lily-comentó Remus sonriendole a la pareja.

James había cogido ahora a la niña, con la misma expresión que tenía con el niño, la estudió como si fuera una de las cosas mas valiosas del mundo; tenía unos mechones de color rojo oscuro, que parecían demasiado grandes para ella, y cuando James le acarició la naricilla con un dedo, la pequeña abrió los ojos:

Avellanas, como los suyos. James sonrió mas ampliamente (si se podía) y asintió muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos.

-Necesita un padrino-dijo Lily.

-¿Que tal Lunático?-propuso Sirius.

-Yo no-negó rápidamente Remus-no es por nada, me encantaría... pero mi problema peludo... ella no estaría segura...

-¡Tonterías!-exclamó James-serás perfecto, Remus. Cógela.

Remus dudó, pero hizo caso a James y la cogió en brazos.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan parecidos a los de James, como no había visto ningunos a los de Lily, intentó no dejarse llevar por la mirada inocente de la pequeña, aunque era dificil.

Trató de devolvérsela a Lily, pero la pequeña parecía saber que Remus intentaba negarse, porque agarró el dedo del ojimiel y le sonrió.

-Debo estar loco-suspiró-¡Tengo una ahijada!

-¡SI!-exclamó Sirius.

-Gracias, Lunático-sonrió James abrazándolo.

-¿Y como se van a llamar?-preguntó Lily.

-Mmm...-Sirius inspeccionó al niño de arriba a abajo-tiene cara de Harry.

-Me gusta-lo apoyó James.

-Pues decidido-sonrió Lily-hola, Harry.

-¿Y para ella?-preguntó Remus.

-Lily-dijo Sirius inmediatamente.

-¿No nos haremos un lío?-preguntó Lily.

-No, porque ella es Lily y tu pelirroja-replicó Sirius.

Al final, aceptaron el nombre y James cogió a ambos en sus brazos.

-Son mi campeón y mi princesita-sentenció.

Y nadie le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Mas tarde, en la sala de espera...

Lily estaba descansando con los dos bebés, y ellos tres estaban en la sala de espera.

-Hay que jurar que los vamos a proteger siempre-decidió James.

-Eso no hacía falta ni decirlo-replicó Sirius.

-Juro solemnemente que tus hijos, son como mis hijos-asintió Remus con una sonrisa merodeadora.

-Travesura Realizada-sonrió James como cerrando un trato.


	2. Una mañana normal Por Harry Potter

Habían pasado ya siete meses desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, y James cada vez estaba mas convencido de que si bien no se podía sentir mas orgulloso de ellos, tampoco había nada en el mundo que le diera mas quebraderos de cabeza.

POV Harry.

¡Hum! que bien se está, y que agradables son estas mantitas de lana... Bostezo un poco y estiro la mano, agarrando una de los barrotes de mi cuna, el lugar mas cómodo del mundo.

-¿Arry?-pregunta alguien desde la cuna de al lado.

-Illy-contesto, y me vuelvo hacia los barrotes para verla.

Creo que ha tenido la misma idea que yo, porque desde aquí veo un mechón de su pelo de color rojo y un ojo avellana, el otro esta cubierto por la manta, cuando me ve empieza a reirse y yo la imito.

Me gusta mucho tenerla de compañía, miro a la ventana y veo el sol,... creo que significa que es de día, y esa mujer de pelo rojo como el de Lily, y que se suele reir como una loca cuando la llamamos _mamá_ va a venir dentro de poco a buscarnos, pero mientras, Lily y yo nos desperezamos, para tener energías para jugar con ese hombre con gafas y pelo negro que se pone a babear cuando lo llamamos _papá, _es muy divertido, y siempre hace que nos riamos durante horas.

¡Puaj! mis pañales no huelen precisamente bien, pero en mi defensa, voy a alegar que esto ocurre todas las mañanas, se que _papá _se alejará de nosotros todo lo posible hasta que _mamá_ me cambie... o mejor nos cambie, porque Lily acaba de descubrir que los suyos "no huelen precisamente a rosas" como suele decir _papá _cuando convence a _mamá _de que nos limpie ella.

No debe tardar demasiado en llegar.

¡Ah, mírala! acaba de aparecer en la puerta, envuelta en una bonita bata blanca que resalta su bonito pelo, y sonriendo con cariño.

-Buenos días, Harry. Buenos días, Lily-nos saluda sin perder la sonrisa.

Tanto a Lily como a mi nos encanta su sonrisa, es como un chocolate después de tropezarnos con algún mueble. Aunque a _mamá _no le guste mucho darnos demasiados dulces, porque dice que somos muy pequeños, nos suele consentir un poco si lloramos. ¡Nos encantan las chucherías! y _papá _suele darnos alguna a escondidas.

Al principio, ni Lily ni yo sabíamos del todo que era una _mamá _pero cuanto mas la conocemos, mas la queremos, y sabemos que es muy importante (dejando a un lado que es la única que se ocupa de los temas higiénicos) es la que nos da muchos besos, la que nos acaricia, nos acuna por las noches con una bonita canción, la que nos baña, y nos mira como si fuesemos únicos en el mundo.

Para nosotros, tambien ella es única. Por todo eso y mucho mas la queremos. Porque ella es _mamá. O Mamá Pelirroja_, como la llama _Tito Sirius._

_Mamá _coge en brazos a Lilyantes, por haberme saludado a mi primero, es una compensación que aceptamos, entonces viene a mi cuna y me coge en el otro brazo, no sin dificultad y me acoge contra su pecho, como ya ha hecho con Lily.

-Hola, mis angelitos-nos saluda con cariño.

Su voz es dulce y melodiosa, todo es perfecto, ahora toca que Lily me agarre un dedo, y que venga _papá _para darnos un abrazo de oso, y luego nos acompañe al baño para quitarnos "ese asco de pañal" antes de desayunar.

A _papá _tambien lo queremos mucho. El es el que juega con nosotros y nos consiente mas, además de reirnos absolutamente todas las gracias (aunque algunas no realmente graciosas). _Mamá _lo riñe a veces, diciendo que es un niño grande. El se rie y responde que es un Merodeador, aunque ni Lily ni yo sabemos que es eso exactamente.

Y aquí le tenemos.

Ya siento sus brazos rodeándonos, y luego le da un beso en los labios a _mamá. _Y como no, Lily y yo tambien queremos nuestra merecida atención, así que ambos damos un pequeño gritito.

_Mamá _nos da un beso a cada uno, y _papá _nos coge en brazos, y comienza a hacernos pedorretas en la barriguita alternando barriguitas, mientras Lily y yo nos reimos a carcajadas. ¡Es muy divertido!

-Venga, vamos James, que Sirius dijo que estaría aquí pronto.

Habla del _Tito Sirius _por supuesto. Es el hombre mas divertido que he conocido nunca, y es uno de los grandes amigos de _papá. Mamá _dice que ni se nos ocurra hacerle caso, pero es dificil no dejarse llevar por el.

El _Tito Sirius _afirma que estudiar es un rollo, y que saltarse las reglas "mola", además de su afirmación que dice que la verdura y la fruta son la mayor porquería del mundo. Aunque en realidad, da igual lo que diga, porque por mucho que intente interceder por nosotros junto a _papá, _se que la última palabra al final la tendrá_mamá._

_Mamá _dice que hay que hacer mas caso al _Tío Remus, es otro de los grandes amigos de papá, _aunque nunca sonríe demasiado, siempre tiene a mano un poco de chocolate para nosotros, que insiste en que nos comamos después de las verduras y la fruta, ya que según él, son imprescindibles para que nos pongamos grandes y fuertes. Además siempre pone muecas graciosas y nos suele contar un cuento sobre los _Merodeadores. _

A Lily le gustan mucho esos cuentos, y siempre terminamos riendo sin control cuando nos cuenta lo que los _Merodeadores _hacían.

Y como no, tambien está el otro mejor amigo de _papá; el Tío Peter._

_Tío Peter _no viene a visitarnos tan a menudo como _Tito Sirius o Tío Remus, _pero igualmente nos cae bien. Cuando suelta una risita aguda, Lily y yo nos reimos a carcajadas incontrolables, que produce que se siga riendo y nosotros mas aún.

Es como un círculo sin fin, con el que termina que todos, incluso _mamá, _terminemos revolcándonos en el suelo de la risa.

Bueno, ya comienza otro perfecto y normal día, cuando estemos desayunando, vendrá _Tito Sirius _y le reclamará a _mamá _un desayuno "digno"

Será genial verlo, quizá nos de una vuelta en su... ¿moto, es como dice que se llama? bueno, pues en su moto. Aunque _mamá _esté totalmente en contra de ello, se que terminará llevándonos con _papá _a escondidas.

.0

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, pero ahora necesito AYUDA urgente.

Es sobre el segundo nombre de Lily (hija), no se si ponerle de segundo nombre Dorea. No se, no termina de convencerme ¿que pensais? Por favor, proponed nombres. Se agradece mucho. Besos


	3. Lo mejor de ser una Potter Lily Potter

Pov Lily Potter (hija)

Mmm... que bien he dormido, mi mantita es tan calentita y cómoda...

Harry ya esta despierto, ahora va a mirar hacia aquí, como todas las mañanas. ¿Ves? Ahí están sus ojos, que son como los de esa señora tan maja a la que suelo llamar _mamá_.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es despertarse y reir con Harry cuando cruzamos nuestras miradas.

Estiro mi bracito para coger uno de los barrotes de mi cuna, como hace Harry.

Me encanta mi cuna. Es el lugar mas cómodo del mundo, desde donde puedo observar los juguetes y pensar en cual uso después. Tambien puedo observar el resto de la habitación, las paredes son de un color azul claro muy bonito, dice_mamá_ que aquí dormirá Harry cuando crezcamos un poco mas, y que yo lo haré en la habitación de al lado.

Hablando de _mamá_; ¡Ya está aqui! Como todas las mañanas viene a recogernos, con esa sonrisa que tanto nos gusta a Harry y a mí.

-Buenos días, Lily. Buenos días, Harry-nos saluda sin perder esa preciosa sonrisa.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es que por las mañanas venga _mamá_ con su sonrisa y su voz melodiosa.

_Mamá_ va a la cuna de Harry y lo coge en brazos, y después es mi turno, y me acomodo contra su pecho, escuchando los sonidos de su corazón, cojo uno de los deditos de Harry, porque _mamá_ dice que es mi _hermano_ y tengo que quererlo.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es tener un hermano como Harry.

Entonces noto los brazos de _papá_ rodeándonos a los tres, con mucho cariño.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es recibir el abrazo de _papá_ por las mañanas.

Entonces, como cada mañana, le da un beso en los labios a _mamá_, Harry y yo protestamos con un pequeño chillido por la falta de atención, entonces _mamá_ nos da un beso a cada uno.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es recibir ese tierno beso de _mamá_.

Entonces _papá_, por turnos, empieza a jugar con nosotros; nos lanza al aire, como si fuésemos muñecas de trapo y luego nos recoge mientras reímos con emoción. Nos encanta ese juego.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, son los juegos con _papá_.

-Vamos James-dice mamá-que ya sabes que Sirius estará aqui muy pronto.

_Papá_ asiente y nos llevan al baño, donde _mamá_ nos cambia los pañales (en mi defensa, voy a decir que esto sucede cada mañana, y que no soy la única; a Harry tambien le pasa,... quizá _papá_ se digne a enseñarnos a usar el orinal, pero a el no le va eso de ocuparse de "esa" parte de nosotros).

Una vez limpios, bajamos a la cocina, y nos sientan a cada uno en una trona, _papá_ agita ese palo que tiene que dice que se llama "varita" y los vasos, las servilletas, los platos,... se colocan solos en la mesa. Entonces alguien llama a la puerta y papá va a abrir.

-¡Hola Cornamenta!-saluda la voz de _Tito Sirius_-¿está ya el desayuno?

No hay otro como el _Tito Sirius_, es el hombre mas divertido del mundo, y se pasa por casa casi todos los días para vernos y jugar con nosotros. Dice que el es de la familia.

¡Ah, aquí esta! Acaba de entrar a la cocina junto con _papá_, y tiene esa sonrisa tan bonita.

-¡Hola, Pelirroja! Digo... Pelirrojas-se corrige guiñándome un ojo, yo me rio, aunque lo haga casi todas las mañanas, me encanta-¡Y hola, Harry! ¿Que tal están Mini Cornamenta y Mini Pelirroja?

Harry y yo nos reimos, como siempre.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es desayunar cada mañana con Harry, _papá_, _mamá_ y el _Tito Siriu_s, aunque a veces tambien viene con _Tío Remus_ o _Tío Peter_.

-Buenos días, Sirius-saluda _mamá_-a ver si adivino: quieres tu desayuno especial, por ser de la familia.

-¡Correcto!-exclama _Tito Sirius_ sentandose entre Harry y _papá._

_Mamá_ suspira y se pone a hacer el desayuno, mientras _papá_ y _Tito Sirius_ se ponen a hablar o a jugar con nosotros. Cuando empiezan a darnos nuestro desayuno, normalmente gastamos muchas servilletas, porque _Tito Sirius_ hace que nos riamos con la comida aun en la boca, cosa que no hace muy feliz a _mamá_, pero nosotros nos seguimos riendo.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, son los desayunos tan divertidos.

Después de comer, alguien mas llama a la puerta.

-¡Lunático!-exclama _Tito Sirius_ al abrir la puerta, nosotros estamos en el salón cuando el llega.

Una persona a la que tambien quiero mucho, es al _Tío Remus_, que sonrie menos que _Tito Sirius_, pero siempre termina dandonos un poquito de ese delicioso chocolate que siempre lleva.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, es saborear el chocolate del _Tío Remus_.

_Tio Remus_ saluda a _mamá_ y a _papá_, para después venir donde estamos nosotros y darnos un beso en la cabecita a cada uno, para después darnos chocolate en cuanto mamá se retira a limpiar.

Entonces comienza con otro de sus geniales cuentos sobre los Merodeadores, mientras Harry y yo lo miramos y escuchamos muy atentos, _papá_ y _Tito Sirius_ sonríen con aprobación.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, son los cuentos de Merodeadores.

Después de otra tarde de juegos y risas, _mamá_ nos baña con cariño, cuando ya tenemos nuestro pijama, cenamos todos juntos, _Tito Sirius_ sigue haciendonos gracias, y Harry y yo nos partimos de risa, mientras volvemos a mancharnos toda la cara, _mamá_ riñe a _Tito Sirius_ como un niño pequeño, mientras Harry, _papá_, _Tio Remus_ y yo nos reimos.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, son las risas compartidas.

Mas tarde, nos llevan a la habitación a dormir, nos acuestan a cada uno en nuestra cuna, los párpados empiezan a pesarme, entonces, todos nos dan las buenas noches y _mamá_ nos canta una nana.

Lo mejor de ser una Potter, son las nanas de mamá antes de dormir.

Finalmente, me quedo profundamente dormida, muy cómodamente entre mis calentitas mantas.

Podría decir millones de cosas mas sobre que es lo mejor de ser una Potter, pero sinceramente, creo que son incontables.

Además te voy a confesar un secreto ¿Vale? ¡Pero tienes que "Jurar solemnemente" (como Tio Remus dice en sus cuentos) que no se lo vas a contar a nadie! ¿Si? Está bien... No se realmente que significa "Potter", creo que es parte de mi nombre, porque me llaman Lily y luego a veces me dicen "Potter", tambien lo hacen con Harry, con_ mamá _y con _papá_.

Creo que significa familia.

Bueno, se lo preguntaré mañana a Harry, aunque la verdad es que me da un poco de verguenza preguntárselo.

Yo de momento, seguiré creyendo que significa familia.

Así que creo, que lo que realmente es lo mejor de ser una Potter, es eso; la familia. (Incluyendo a los _Titos_)

Uah... que sueño, voy a dormir, que estoy muy cansada.

Buenas noches.

0.0.0.

Por cierto, ¿alguna sugerencia para el segundo nombre de Lily? He pensado en Dorea, pero no termina de convencerme


	4. Encuentro con los Weasley

Era una bonita mañana de verano, tranquila y soleada, y en cierta casa situada en el Valle de Godric, si te fijas en la casa mas grande que hay, y transpasas un pequeño jardín con flores, y ahora te asomas a la ventana, lo primero que verías, sería una mujer pelirroja muy guapa, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-James, no se si es buena idea-dice la mujer.

Y entonces, en tu campo de visión, entraría un hombre bastante guapo tambien, de cabello azabache y revuelto en todas direcciones, con gafas redondas y una expresión suplicante.

-Es que nos aburrimos aquí dentro... ¡Decidselo, niños!

Y entonces observarías con una carita de "Ahhhh" a dos pequeños bebés que están gateando por el suelo, uno de ellos se parece mucho al padre, con el pelo igual, y si te fijases un poco mejor, verías que tiene los ojos de su mamá. A su lado está justo lo contrario; una niñita de pelo rojo oscuro y si puedes verlo, ojos avellanas.

-Api-dicen ambos señalando al hombre (James)

-¿Ves?-dice el hombre con una sonrisa triunfante-¡Ellos tambien quieren salir un rato! Iremos con Sirius, Remus y Peter, y tu mientras puedes ir a casa de tu amiga Alice,... He oido que tambien ha tenido un hijo,... Neville creo que se llama.

-James, es muy arriesgado salir-contradice la mujer con una expresión firme pero triste-yo tambien quiero dejar de esconderme, pero no lo hago por mi, lo hago por vosotros.

-Lily, te juro que vamos a volver sanos y a salvo. Palabra de Merodeador.

Y tu, cotilla como eres, estarías frustrado/a porque no te has enterado de la mitad, no sabes quienes son Sirius, Remus, Peter, Alice o su hijo Neville. Como no los conoces, crees que están exagerando un poco. Pero si resulta que si sabes quienes son, entonces negarías con la cabeza divertido/a, mientras piensas en lo mal de la cabeza que está James Potter, y en lo mal que lo tiene que estar pasando por culpa de Lord Voldemort.

..0 (Perspectiva Normal)

Un rato mas tarde, la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando salir muy satisfechos a cuatro hombres, uno de ellos llevaba un carricoche de dos plazas con una expresión triunfante y alegre.

-¡No volváis tarde!-les aconsejó Lily desde la puerta-No pareis de vigilarlos ni un segundo. Y James, recuerda que tienen que almorzar algo ligero pero completo, en la bolsa tienes...

-Pelirroja, tranquila, que están con nosotros-interrumpió Sirius.

-Por eso es por lo que me inquieto-terció ella, se volvió al que encontró mas sensato-por Merlin, Remus, no dejes que les pase nada,... a los niños y a los no tan niños.

Remus sonrió y asintió. Los otros tres Merodeadores la miraron, Peter con la mirada baja y los otros dos con una mueca de fastidio.

Mas tarde llegaron a un parque del pueblo, donde habían columpios, balancines, toboganes y demás cosas para que estuvieran entretenidos los niños de aquel pueblo.

-Mirad, chicos-les llamó James-todo un parque para que habais lo que os de la gana, que hoy mamá no nos prohibe nada.

Los mellizos se asomaron y empezaron a reir cuando vieron donde se encontraban, enseguida alzaron sus diminutas manos y estiraron los deditos para que los cogiesen.

James, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, sacó a Lily mientras Sirius sacaba al pequeño Harry, los sentaron a ambos en los columpios especiales para bebés y Remus se puso a darles con cuidado con ayuda de James. Harry y Lily se reían con diversión.

-Lo que hay que ver-comentó Sirius-eso no es nada ¿como pueden divertirse así?

-Son pequeños, Sirius-explicó Remus-no puedes montarlos en una montaña rusa por las buenas.

-¿Que es una montaña rusa?-preguntó James.

-Olvídalo-replicó el hombre lobo-el caso es que hay que ser responsables...

-Estás echo un aburrido-replicó Sirius.

-...O sufriremos la ira de nuestra pelirroja favorita-siguió Remus como si no hubiese tenido interrupción.

Sirius de inmediato cerró la boca.

-Bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos descansar un momento-dijo James-he salido de mi casa después de tres meses, necesito aire fresco, Lunático.

Remus no supo que responder, después de un rato, dejaron a los mellizos jugando con otra bebé de cabello castaño.

-Ah, Hermione-suspiró una mujer al verla-que susto nos habíamos dado, creíamos que la habíamos perdido-explicó a los Merodeadores que estaban viéndolos jugar sentados desde el banco.

-Una niña preciosa-dijo Remus.

-Muchas gracias.

-Tan preciosa como usted-piropeó Sirius.

La mujer se puso roja y con otro "gracias" se alejó un poco.

-Canuto, que es una mujer casada-replicó James.

-Pero es guapa.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a...

-¿Que no me da derecho, Lunático? ¿Es que no puedo describir lo que veo?

-Pero está casada, si su marido es celoso...-argumentó James.

-Pues la pelirroja tambien tiene mucho éxito entre los hombres y ahora mismo pueden estar diciendole perfectamente...

-Ja... James-tartamudeó Peter.

-Ahora no, Colagusano-el pelinegro se giró a Sirius-¿Como dices?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Ja... James.

-Colagusano, no es el momento-volvió a decir poniendose de frente a su mejor amigo.

-Solo digo que en Hogwarts muchos iban detrás de ella,...

-¡Cállate!-ordenó James enfadado-solo es que tu eres un mujeriego y...

-¡Yo solo digo la verdad, y tu en Hogwarts tampoco eras un santo!-exclamó Sirius un poco dolido.

-¡James!-volvió a llamar Peter-Ha...Harry y Li...Lily no es... están-tartamudeó, mas por el miedo a la reacción de su amigo que por otra cosa.

-¡Colagusano, ya te he dicho que...!-se interrumpió en medio de la frase, y los tres Merodeadores (Remus estaba intentando separarlos, porque quedaba muy poco para que hiciesen alguna estupidez) giraron su cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Que!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro miraron al cajón de arena donde supuestamente estaban jugando los mellizos, pero allí no había nada.

-Pero... pero...pero...-balbuceó Remus con los ojos como platos y señalando al lugar donde hace unos instantes estaban los dos pequeños-¡Estaban ahí un momento!

-La pelirroja nos mata-murmuró Sirius.

-¡Harry!-gritó James levantándose de un salto y buscando desesperado-¡Lily! ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos!

Su pulso se había acelerado mucho, respiraba entrecortadamente, había perdido el color de la cara, y se le había secado la boca.

-Que cada uno busque por un lado del parque-propuso Remus.

Sirius y Peter asintieron y en el lugar que ocupaban, aparecieron un perro negro y una pequeña y regordeta rata, cada uno se fue por un lado distinto, mientras que los que no se habían transformado gritaban con desesperación el nombre de los pequeños, Sirius estaba muy preocupado, en su vida se había encontrado así, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero daría la vida por aquellos dos pequeños.

Después de un rato corriendo como un loco, transformado en un perro negro y grande, intentando captar el aroma de los mellizos, mirando por todos lados, entonces, cuando creía que algún mortífago los había secuestrado, escuchó la voz de un chico.

-¡Eh, mamá, mira!-llamó el chico-¡Esta pelirroja podría pasar como hermana nuestra!

-¡Ah!-exclamó otro-¿Habeis tenido la primera Weasley en secreto?

¿Weasley? ¿Pelirroja? ¿No serían...?

Alzó la cabeza y con un gran alivio, observó una escena con tres pequeños chicos pelirrojos, uno de ellos con gafas, tendrían entre seis y ocho años. El de siete años sostenía a la pequeña pelirroja, que reía contenta, mientras que el mas mayor sujetaba al pequeño moreno, Sirius hubiese abrazado a los pelirrojos, pero lo primero fue buscar a Cornamenta, estaba cerca de allí y se transformó de nuevo en Sirius.

-¡Ven!-ordenó cogiendolo del brazo y corriendo.

Cuando llegaron, no solo estaban los niños, ahora había un matrimonio pelirrojo, un bebé de la misma edad que Lily y Harry y dos gemelos unos dos años mayores.

-¿Donde estarán sus padres?-preguntó Molly preocupada-creo que se han perdido...

-Juraría que son chicos Potter-observó su marido-mira; el pelo de su padre, los ojos de su madre,... y ella es lo contrario; el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre... ¡James!

-Ho... Hola-jadeó por el esfuerzo, James y Sirius habían llegado corriendo y jadeaban con muchísimo alivio-nos... nos despistamos... un... momento...

-Pero por Merlín, James, no puedes despistarte cuando se trata de niños-dijo Molly con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Prima Molly!-exclamó Sirius cuando recuperó el aliento.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó sorprendida-ahora entiendo que se perdieran.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó el chico ofendido.

-¡Mira mamá, le gusto!-exclamó Charlie, que sujetaba a la pequeña Lily, que se reía mucho.

-¿Podemos jugar con ellos?-preguntó Bill con el pequeño Harry en brazos-¿Nos deja, señor Potter?

James sonrió y asintió.

-¡Bien!-exclamaron los pequeños Weasley-¡Ven Percy, jugaremos a los aurores y mortífagos!

-No quiero ser mortífago-se quejó el pelirrojo de las gafas mientras se alejaban junto a los gemelos de dos años (casi tres) y el más pequeño, de la edad de los mellizos.

-Ese es mi hijo Ronald-explicó Molly con orgullo-entrará a Hogwarts con los tuyos, creo.

-El pequeño es Harry-explicó James-y la niña se llama Lily.

-Como su madre-sonrió Molly con ternura-si quereis, algún día pueden venir a La Madriguera con nosotros.

-Gracias, primita-sonrió Sirius antes de que James pudiese responder-la verdad es que tengo que conocer a mis sobrinos.

Aunque eran familia lejana, para Sirius, Molly era una de las pocas personas a las que podía llamar "familia" aunque no tuviesen mucho contacto.

-Ni se te ocurra enseñar tus travesuras a mis hijos-espetó la mujer amenazando a su primo segundo con el dedo.

-Mujer, solo son niños, es normal que hagan travesuras, con o sin Sirius-lo defendió Arthur.

-¿Ves? ¡El me apoya!-exclamó Sirius abrazando por los hombros al hombre pelirrojo.

Molly les dirigió una mirada que les dio bastante miedo a todos.

.0.0.0

Hubo un momento en el que los chicos, aburridos de que los mas pequeños no pudiesen luchar, decidieron dejar que jugasen a sus anchas, a sus... eh... lo que quiera que hiciesen unos niños pequeños. Su madre jamás los hubiese perdonado hacer eso, pero acaban de llegar con el señor Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettingrew, los observaban desde un banco.

Lily había estado un tanto confundida por que de pronto hubiesen tantos niños parecidos a ella (al menos por el color del pelo), se habían quedado ella, Harry, el tal Ron, y los gemelos Fred y George.

-Mira, George-dijo uno de ellos (aun no sabía distinguirlos bien, pero por eliminación era Fred el que hablaba)-Lily se parece a nosotros.

A Lily le habían caido bien enseguida, y con una sonrisa le cogió un dedo a Fred, este también sonrió, en un momento dado, Fred y George los cogieron por sorpresa y comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas a los tres, los chicos de casi un año se rieron a carcajadas.

Mas tarde, cuando se tuvieron que despedir, los Merodeadores trataron de llevarse a los mellizos Potter, pero estos se abtenían de abandonar a sus amigos Weasley.

-Venga, chicos, es hora de ir...-Remus se detuvo en medio de la frase y miró con asombro el lugar donde hace un momento estaban su ahijada y su mellizo-¿Donde se han metido?

-Otra vez no-suspiró James levantándose del banco para buscarlos-¡Harry! ¡Lily! ¡Papá tiene chocolate!

Ni siquiera con ello aparecieron, y sobre todo en Lily, era algo muy raro.

-¿Donde están, chicos?-preguntó Remus a los gemelos.

-No lo sabemos-contestaron a la vez, pero no era una afirmación muy creíble.

James intentó llamarlos otra vez.

-Lily me mata-dijo pesadumbroso.

Inmediatamente, todos empezaron a buscar a los pequeños, finalmente, Charlie los encontró escondidos tras el tobogán, el los cogió en brazos y se los llevó con los demás.

-¡Están aqui!-dijo haciendo que se relajasen todos.

James se acercó para cogerlos, pero ambos se aferraron a la camiseta del pequeño Weasley.

-¡Arlie!-reclamaron ambos.

Parecía que no tenían ninguna intención de separarse de sus nuevos amigos.

-Oh, venga, no me hagais esto-pidió su padre-vuestra madre me matará como no lleguemos ahora.

Tras varios intentos, ninguno de los mellizos tuvo intención de soltar la camiseta del joven pelirrojo, que rió divertido.

-Venga, Harry, Lily-probó Charlie-nos veremos otro día.

Finalmente, los mellizos soltaron la camiseta del Weasley y aceptaron que los pusieran de nuevo en el carricoche. Los Merodeadores charlaban sobre cosas suyas, pero aunque no lo mencionaron mucho, sabían que ahora existía un vínculo entre Weasley y Potter.

-Si tuviesen una niña pelirroja...-comentó Sirius-podría ser la novia de Harry.

-¿Y por qué pelirroja?-preguntó Remus.

-Porque todo Potter tiene que estar con su pelirroja; Mamá Dorea era pelirroja, Lily es pelirroja,...

-...Sin olvidarnos de la pequeña Lily-terminó Remus.

De pronto enmudecieron y miraron a Lily, que estaba casi dormida.

-Pero no voy a consentir que se acerquen a mi princesita-replicó James rápidamente


	5. La primera palabra

Aclaración: Este capitulo no está en su orden, ya que las verdaderas primeras palabras de Harry y Lily fueron... y ... pero igualmente espero que lo disfruteis

* * *

-¡Venga, decidlo!-les animó su padre por decimoquinta vez.

-¡Vamos Harry, vamos Lily!-los animó Sirius.

-¡Vosotros podeis!-añadió Remus.

-Es facil-dijo Peter.

Los cuatro Merodeadores se encontraban en la casa de los Potter, sentados junto a los mellizos, incitándoles a decir su primera palabra.

-Decid "papá"-volvió a pedir James.

-No, teneis que decir Sirius.

-Re-mus, vamos, decid Re-mus

-Pe-ter.

-No digais tonterías, dirán "papá"-replicó James.

-¡Vamos princesita, dí Canuto!-animó a la pequeña pelirroja que miraba a los cuatro hombres sin comprender-¡Harry, dí Canuto!

-Mira, Lily, mira Harry-sonrió Remus metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, sacó una araña de gominola y los miró, movió la golosina y ambos niños, cuyos ojos se habían iluminado, seguían la gominola con la mirada-si decís "Remus" o "Lunático" os doy la chuche.

-¡Eso no vale!-exclamó Sirius indignado, le quitó la chuche y la expuso a los ojos de los pequeños-ahora decid "Si-ri-us"

-¡No, "Peter"!-en realidad le importaba poco si aquellos niños decían o no su nombre, estaba aburrido y decidió seguirles el juego, de todos modos tenía que seguir fingiendo.

-Pa-pá-insistió James-Pa-pá.

-Re-mus

-Si-ri-us-insistió el peli negro gesticulando mucho y agitando aun la araña de gominola.

Harry miró a Lily, ella abrió la boca, los Merodeadores abrieron mucho los ojos y se inclinaron con expectación, Harry aprovechó el momento para arrebatarle la chuche a su padrino y se la comió, Lily se rió y Los Merodeadores los miraron con fastidio.

-No deberíais forzarlos-dijo Lily apareciendo con un cesto de la ropa-la primera palabra debería salir por si sola, no ganareis nada forzándoles. Eso deberías saberlo, Remus.

-Si Lily, pero olvidas que están en edad de aprender-se defendió el hombre lobo-en esta edad deberían decir ya cosas simples como "mamá" "osito"...

-"Papá"-dijo James.

-"Perrito"-dijo Sirius.

-Sois un caso perdido-suspiró la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

-Pero ¿por que demonios no hablan?-preguntó Sirius con fastidio analizando a los pequeños-yo a su edad insultaba a mi madre.

-"Lobito"-probó Remus, sin obtener resultados.

-Pe-ter

Harry y Lily se miraron confundidos, ambos estaban aburridos, y sus padrinos junto a su padre y el _Tito Peter _no estaban ayudando a combatir el aburrimiento; Harry quería jugar con la escoba de juguete que _Tito Sirius _le había regalado hace poco, mientras que Lily miraba a _Tito Remus _con la esperanza de que le contase un cuento de los _Merodeadores _pero no paraban de repetir sus nombres, y eso los confundía de sobre manera. Ya sabían como se llamaban cada uno.

-Tienen que decir "papá"-insistió James-a mi me quieren mas que a nadie.

-No, deben decir "Sirius"-argumentó el animago-porque yo soy el que les consiente.

-No, "Remus" es el que les da chocolate y les cuenta los cuentos de los Merodeadores.

-"Peter" yo...-lo pensó un momento-yo les hago reir mucho.

-Se ríen de ti, no contigo-puntualizó Sirius-yo le regalé a Harry la escoba de juguete y a Lily el peluche del perro negro.

Mientras los adultos discutían, los mellizos se miraron sin saber que hacer, se pusieron a gatear en busca de su madre, la encontraron en la cocina, dando de comer a Bigotes, el gato de color negro y blanco de la familia, los pequeños le tiraron de la falda a su madre, esta los miró sorprendida. Mas cuando ellos empezaron a gesticular sin conseguir que ningún sonido saliese de su boca, pusieron cara de concentración que hizo sonreír a Lily.

-Coba-pidió al fín Harry.

-Medador-dijo Lily tirando de su falda.

Lily se quedó un momento con los ojos como platos, sin saber que decir, después, cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de emoción, pudo decir:

-¿Que habeis dicho?

-Coba-repitió Harry.

-Medador-pidió Lily.

-¡James!-gritó Lily (madre) con emoción-¡James, ven aquí!

Los cuatro hombres llegaron allí sin saber el porque de los gritos de la pelirroja, ella señaló a sus hijos con una mano tapándose la boca con emoción.

-Repetid lo que habeis dicho-pidió a sus hijos.

-Coba

-Medador-repitieron algo cansados.

-Sus primeras palabras...-murmuró Lily.

-Y no han sido Sirius-dijo un poco decepcionado el hombre.

-¡Han sido mucho mejor!-exclamó James-"Coba" es "escoba" ¡Mi hijo va a jugar al quidditch!

-¿Y que ha querido decir Lily con "Medador"?-preguntó Sirius.

A los hombres se les iluminó el rostro, a Peter con algo de culpabilidad, pero no se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Merodeador-murmuraron los cuatro amigos emocionados.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, James convocó la escoba de juguete con un "Accio" y Remus comenzó a contar otro cuento de los Merodeadores, visiblemente emocionado.

Y aquellas fueron las primeras palabras de los hijos Potter, "Escoba" y "Merodeador", después llegaron otras palabras como "Harry" (Arry, dicho por su hermana) "Lily" (Harry lo pronunció "Illy"), y para satisfacción de los demás; snitch, papá, mamá, Sirius, Remus, Peter,...

Lily (madre) se preguntó como unas palabras tan simples, podían parecer tan mágicas y especiales dichas por aquellas criaturas por las que daría la vida, si fuese necesario.

.0.0.0.

Por cierto, sigo sin saber que segundo nombre ponerle a Lily, he recopilado estos, opinad:

-Dorea (como su abuela)

-Ariana (como la hermana de Dumbledore)

-Violet (como una flor)

-Gienah (es una estrella)

-Freya (me gusta mucho este nombre, se cree que era el nombre de La Dama del Lago, que fue una amiga de Merlín)

Opinad!


	6. El segundo nombre de Lily

El sol estaba ocultandose para dar paso a la noche, cuando una figura apareció en un callejón oscuro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba por allí, aquel lugar le traía demasiados recuerdos, y no buenos precisamente.

Cuando se puso bajo la luz de una farola, quedó al descubierto su llamativa túnica violeta, su barba plateada, su nariz torcida y sus gafas de media luna.

Dumbledore caminaba por una desierta calle del Valle de Godric, su destino era la casa de los Potter, sin embargo, sus pasos lo llevaron sin darse cuenta al cementerio que estaba detrás de la iglesia.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba su familia, con su hermano no había esperanza, pero le gustaba pensar que su hermana Ariana si se fijaba cuando él visitaba la tumba. Su pobre hermana Ariana.

Si hubiese sido mejor hermano, no habría muerto, si hubiese prestado a Ariana la atención que se merecía...

A pesar de el tiempo pasado desde su última visita, inconscientemente, llegó a la tumba de su madre, Kendra Dumbledore.

Albus pasó la mano por el nombre grabado de su madre, después sacó su varita, y con un movimiento dejó un ramo de rosas que dejó sobre la tumba, pasó a una tumba de al lado: Ariana Dumbledore.

Tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta, sin conseguirlo, tambien le dejó unas bonitas rosas blancas, que puso con delicadeza encima de la tumba.

-Ojalá pudieses perdonarme, Ariana-le dijo a la tumba con profunda tristeza.

Un rato después, salió del cementerio con el destino de la casa de los Potter, llamó a la puerta y al rato esta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello rojo oscuro que sostenía a un pequeño bebé moreno.

-¡Dumbledore!-exclamó sorprendida-pase, por favor. ¿A que se debe su visita?

-Quiero hablar con vosotros Lily, es un asunto muy serio y peligroso-respondió el anciano pasando al interior del hogar.

-¡James!-llamó Lily asomándose a la escalera-¡Baja, Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros!  
Al poco bajó un hombre con un pequeño bebé de cabello pelirrojo, pasaron al salón y cuando todos se hubieron sentado, Dumbledore observó a los pequeños que habían dejado en el sofá, la pequeña pelirroja sintió curiosidad por su barba y tomó un mechón entre sus manos.

-¡No, Lily!-la regañó su madre-¡Eso no se hace!

-No importa-sonrió el director de Hogwarts-es natural sentir curiosidad, si no la sintiéramos, nunca nos interesaríamos por nada. ¿Se llama Lily?-los Potter asintieron-¿y cual es su segundo nombre? Porque el de Harry, si no me equivoco, es James.

-Si señor-asintió James y luego añadió con incomodidad-el caso es que Lily aun no tiene un segundo nombre, no hemos encontrado ninguno que nos guste para ella.

-Si me permitís, puedo sugeriros uno-sonrió el anciano con nostalgia-¿Que tal Ariana?

Lily (madre) sonrió.

-Es precioso-opinó-¿que dices James?

-Que Ariana es su segundo nombre-aceptó el merodeador-pero profesor, ¿por que ha venido?

La cara del director se tornó sombría.

-Debo hablaros de un asunto que me temo pone vuestras vidas en serio peligro-Dumbledore les contó lo de la profecía.

-¿Los Elegidos?-preguntó Lily sin creérselo-¿mis hijos? Dumbledore, no puede estar hablando en serio...

-Tranquila, señora Potter. Podrían no ser Harry y Lily, porque resulta que hay otro muchacho que concuerda con estas características, el joven Neville Longbottom-Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, asombrada-pero el problema, es que hay una profecía referida a la pequeña, aunque Voldemort no sepa de su existencia-explicó el anciano-existe cierto hechizo con el que Voldemort no podría encontrarlos ¿conocen el encantamiento Fidelio?

Lily asintió con los ojos cristalinos.

-Entonces solo resta buscar un Guardian Secreto, yo mismo lo seré si así deseais-se ofreció.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore, pero creo que ya se a quien se lo pediré, si no le molesta-declinó educadamente James.

-Por supuesto que no, señor Potter, pero debe estar seguro al cien por cien de que esa persona es de fiar.

-Lo estoy, señor. Y gracias por contarnos esto.

Dumbledore salió mas tarde, porque le habían invitado a una taza de té, había aprovechado para ver a los pequeños a los que se refería la profecía, ambos eran muy parecidos a sus padres físicamente y no había nada en ellos que indicase que ellos eran los destinados a enfrentarse a Voldemort, ambos le sonreían y le intentaban coger la barba.

Sonrió, ahora Ariana no estaría muerta del todo, porque cada vez que se acordase de los Potter, se acordaría de su hermana.

Pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando recordó el peligro que corrían los Potter, alguien estaba pasando información confidencial de la Orden, alguien muy cercano a los Potter, y Dumbledore no sabía si con aquel encantamiento estarían seguros o en las puertas de la muerte.


	7. ¡Harry ha hecho magia!

Los cuatro merodeadores estaban en el salón de la casa de los Potter, en compañía de los dos bebés.

-Peter, no se donde te metes últimamente pero ya no vienes tan a menudo-replicó James.

-Es verdad, Colagusano-Sirius se giró hacia él-¿es que te has echado novia?

-N... No es... es que he estado ocupado con la Orden-mintió descaradamente Peter.

-Bueno, ya nos la presentarás-Sirius le guiñó un ojo y volvió la mirada a los pequeños Potter.

Harry seguía volando en su escoba de juguete, y Lily estaba acunada en los brazos de James, soltó un pequeño bostezo.

-¿No ha dormido?-preguntó Remus.

-Pues a juzgar por como ha estado llorando esta noche, no-respondió James-me ha echo levantarme tres veces, hasta que nos hemos dado cuenta de que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

-Eso es muy normal-replicó Remus-es raro, a decir verdad si un niño no tiene miedo a la oscuridad, deberías dejar una luz para que no te despierte tanto y después hay que acostumbrarla poco a poco de que no tiene nada que temer.

Nada que temer. Resultaba irónico, pensó Peter con culpabilidad, el Señor Oscuro estaba allí fuera, buscándolos para matarlos, y la presión cada vez era mayor.

-Será mejor que la lleve a dormir un rato-decidió James-ahora vengo. Di buenas noches, peque.

-Benas noches-obedeció la pequeña pelirroja, los presentes sonrieron sin poderlo evitar y James subió con ella en brazos por las escaleras.

James sonrió seguro de que ahora no lloraría, era por la mañana y había luz, y él, aunque había amanecido cansado, se había tomado un café y estaba mucho mejor.

Subió a la habitación de los mellizos y la dejó sobre su cuna, depositó un beso en la frente de la pequeña y le sonrió con infinito cariño.

-Duerme tranquila, mi princesita-le dijo-tu eres valiente, y tienes que vencer la oscuridad.

Jamás pensó en el doble sentido que llegarían a tener aquellas palabras, cerró la puerta con cuidado y llegó a ver como la pequeña cerraba los ojos.

-¡Cornamenta!-gritó Sirius desde abajo-¡Ven, corre! ¡No te vas a creer el movimiento que ha echo Harry con la escoba!

James se asomó con tanta rapidez y brusquedad a las escaleras, desde donde se veía la sala de estar perfectamente, que la barandilla cedió y James se cayó hacia delante, antes de que alguien sacase su varita, de pronto su caída se detuvo en el aire. James respiró con alivio y alzó la cabeza para ver quien estaba sosteniendo la varita. La mandíbula se le desencajó cuando vio con asombro como ninguno llevaba la suya en la mano y miraban con los ojos muy abiertos (al igual que sus bocas) al pequeño Harry, que se alzaba en su escoba cerca de él. James lo comprendió rápidamente, al principio se quedó sin habla.

-¡Li... Lily!-llamó a su mujer, ella se asomó desde la cocina.

-James ¿Que ocu...? ¡James!-gritó preocupada al verle colgado y la barandilla rota-¿Que ha sucedido?

-¡Harry!-exclamó con profunda alegría.

-¿No me irás a decir que Harry te ha tirado por las escaleras?

-¡Pelirroja!-gritó Sirius-¡Harry ha echo magia! ¡Nuestro campeón ha echo magia!-empezó a hacer un bailecito de la victoria bastante peculiar.

Peter se quedó quieto y con la boca aun abierta. Remus ayudó a James a bajar mientras miraba a Harry de reojo, Lily cogió a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó con los ojos húmedos.

-Mi niño... mi Harry... Has salvado a papi-murmuró, acto seguido comenzó a cubrirle de besos, el niño rió feliz y después feu abrazado por su padre, que lo tiró al aire y después lo recogió, haciendo que el bebé moreno riese con emoción.

Y aquella fue la primera vez que Harry hizo magia.


	8. ¡Que dulce es la magia!

James abrió la puerta de la habitación del cuarto de Harry y Lily, que estaban jugando tranquilamente, Sirius y Remus se asomaron por detrás.

-Son preciosos incluso jugando-comentó Remus.

-Que sentimental eres, Lunático-dijo Sirius burlón.

Al oirles, Harry y Lily dejaron a un lado el conejito saltarín y miraron a la puerta, al ver a los tres hombres se les iluminó la cara y sonrieron a la vez que hacían esos grititos que todos los bebés del mundo hacen para llamar la atención.

-Mirad quienes nos vienen a visitar-dijo James-el Tito Canuto y el Tito Lunático.

Los pequeños sonrieron y gatearon hasta ellos.

-Oye Cornamenta-dijo Sirius mientras cogía a Lily en brazos-¿cuando aprenden a andar los cachorros?

-¿Cachorros?-preguntó Remus-no son perros, Sirius.

-¡Pero es un buen mote!-replicó el, luego se dirigió a la pequeña-mira mini pelirroja, tu tío Remus es un aburrido sin imaginación.

Remus lo miró mal.

-Yo por lo menos no quería llamarla "Evendork"-respondió el licántropo.

-¡Sigo diciendo que es unisex!-exclamó Sirius.

Flash Back

-Lily, Sirius cree que es un nombre genial-repitió James con una sonrisa persuasiva.

-Es unisex-añadió Sirius con una sonrisa igual.

-Por última vez-repitió Lily con los ojos en blanco y acariciando su abultado vientre-NO voy a llamar a mi hijo "Evendork"

Fin Fash Back

James bajó el primero por la escalera cargando a Harry, abajo les esperaba Lily con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Que decías sobre una moto, Black?-preguntó con peligrosa suavidad.

-Eh... nada, pelirroja, debes haber oido mal-mintió Sirius, luego se dirigió a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos y le susurró de modo que solo ella podía oirle-hazme el favor de no sacar el genio Evans ¿vale?

La niña sonrió y alzó una diminuta manita para agarrarle la nariz, Sirius se apartó con una sonrisa.

-Soy irresistible incluso para ti ¿verdad?-preguntó a la pequeña, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban raro.

-Como iba diciendo-siguió Lily-teneis que ser mas responsables ¡No podeis montar a mis hijos en una moto voladora! Y aunque no volase, es muy peligroso. Y no hay mas que hablar.

-Si mamá Pelirroja-asintió Sirius como un niño pequeño, entre risas los Merodeadores se llevaron a los pequeños a la cocina y los sentaron en sus tronas, la de Harry tenía unas snitches que movían sus alas en un fondo rojo, la de Lily tenía un fondo verde se apreciaba un cervatillo moverse.

Lily (madre) colocó sobre las tronas el recipiente de "Cereal mágico del Osito Mágico Pitusín" con sus respectivas cucharas que cambiaban de color y las apuntó con la varita, con un hechizo no verbal, las cucharas se hundieron solas en la comida y volaron hasta detenerse delante de las pequeñas bocas de Harry y Lily, estos abrieron la boca y comieron mientras observaban los colores de la cuchara.

Después de la comida, Lily recogió el almuerzo de los pequeños y comenzó a fregar los cacharros dándoles un toque con la varita, de pronto Harry y Lily hicieron unos ruiditos típicos de todos los bebés que universalmente querían decir "hazme caso" Lily se giró y ambos señalaron el chocolate que el Tío Remus había dejado para luego.

-No, lo siento, cielos-negó con una sonrisa-pero no podeis comer chocolate ahora,...

Los pequeños la miraron con los labios fruncidos y sus pequeños bracitos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión enfadada. Lily sonrió y siguió limpiando la cocina con ayuda de la magia, James, Sirius y Remus hicieron su aparición en la puerta y vieron como la pequeña Lily trataba de llegar al chocolate, sin éxito.

-Pelirroja-la llamó Sirius-nuestra princesita quiere chocolate.

-Pues no puede ser-negó Lily-porque acaban de comer su almuerzo y se van a llenar y luego no comerán a medio día. Después de eso, podrá comer un trocito de chocolate.

-No seas mala, Lily-dijo James al ver que la niña se había girado hacia los hombres y les hacía pucheros.

-Lo siento.

La pequeña, que parecía comprender la situación, volvió a poner una actitud enfadada.

-Quero late-dijo gravemente.

-No podrá ser, princesa-sonrió Remus-después de comer podrás...

Se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio de pronto como la tableta de chocolate se levantaba en el aire y volaba hasta la pequeña que se rió cantarinamente.

-¡James!-gritó Lily enfadada.

-No he sido yo-dijo el hombre sorprendido.

-Sirius-dijo la mujer con una ceja levantada.

-No he sacado la varita, pelirroja.

-¿Remus?-preguntó Lily entonces.

El negó con la cabeza.

-Solo puede significar una cosa...-murmuró James y poco a poco se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en la cara-¡LILY HA ECHO MAGIA! ¡Mi princesita ha echo magia!

-¡SI!-gritó Sirius que empezó a reir como un loco-¡Eso es, cervatilla!-empezó a hacer el baile de la victoria que hizo cuando Harry dio su primera muestra de magia.

Lily se tapó la boca con una mano, asombrada mientras que Remus cogía a la pequeña, eufórico.

-¡Bien echo!-exclamó, luego la lanzó un poco al aire, y la atrapó de nuevo, la pequeña se rió y luego volvió a la trona, y esta vez Lily no evitó que su pequeña comiese el chocolate, la pequeña pelirroja le tendió un trocito a su hermano, que se lo comió sin vacilar.

Ok, lo se, es un capítulo corto, pero tampoco tengo tiempo de escribir siete páginas, tengo otros fics que actualizar.

¿Alguna idea para el siguiente capitulo? Tengo que poner algo antes del enfrentamiento con Voldemort, en el que creo que os llevareis un par de sorpresas.

Besos!


	9. Pasos en La Madriguera Parte 1

En el salón de la casa de los Potter se escuchó un ruido. Inmediatamente James y Lily sacaron las varitas y se miraron entre confusos y asustados.

-Tu ve con Harry y Lily y no hagas ruido-le ordenó James, se dio la vuelta y con la varita en ristre se dirigió al salon cuando Lily lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No, James-le detuvo con miedo-es peligroso.

-Confía en mi-le pidió, y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de ir a la sala de estar, Lily cogió a Harry y Lily con una angustia naciendo en su interior, se esfumó rápidamente al escuchar a James decir alegremente:

-¡No pasa nada, Lils! ¡Nos ha venido a visitar Sirius!

Lily respiró aliviada, guardó su varita y cargó con ambos niños hasta el salón, Sirius y James estaban abajo, al ver al "Tito Sirius" ambos niños estiraron sus bracitos hasta el recién llegado.

-¡Hola, cachorros!-sonrió el pelinegro, cogió a los dos en brazos y empezó a hacerles pedorretas en el cuello mientras los bebés se reían fuertemente.

-Cauto-sonrieron los mellizos.

-Sirius… ¿Por qué te has aparecido así de pronto?-preguntó Lily-nos habías dado un susto.

-Lo siento, pelirroja-se disculpó, la pequeña lo miró al decir la última palabra-no me refería a ti MINIpelirroja-se volvió hacia James que cogió a Harry para que su amigo/hermano no estuviese tan cargado-¿recuerdas hace un par de semanas que nos encontramos a los Weasley en el parque?

-Claro, cuando Lily y Harry desaparecieron, creí que me iba a dar al…

-¿¡QUE HARRY Y LILY QUE!-gritó Lily haciendo que ambos merodeadores se pusieran pálidos de golpe.

-Eres un bocazas, Cornamenta-murmuró Sirius, el pequeño Harry le miró-no, tu eres MINIcornamen…

-¿¡QUE HICISTEIS CON MIS HIJOS!-interrumpió Lily apuntándoles con la varita.

-Li… Lily… no pasó nada…-mintió James con miedo y sin apartar los ojos de la varita.

-Tran… tranquila, pelirroja, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas….

-¡VOSOTROS SI QUE OS VAIS A ARREPENTIR! ¡MIS HIJOS! ¡PERDISTEIS A MIS HIJOS EN EL PARQUE! ¡SI HUBIESE APARECIDO VOLDEMORT…!

-Solo fueron unos segundos… los Weasley los encontraron-se excusó James.

-Si… ellos querían que fuésemos a tomar el té esta tarde-añadió Sirius-por eso me he pasado por aquí.

-Black, no podemos salir de aquí-le recordó Lily, aun enfadada-Voldemort y sus mortífagos están ahí fuera, buscando a mis hijos.

-Ya pelirroja, pero los Weasley tambien tienen protección en su casa, piensa que ellos tienen seis hijos,… y sus hijos son amigos de Harry y Lily-dijo a Sirius.

-No se, Sirius-dijo Lily resistiéndose.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí encerrados-James puso carita de pena-tus hijos quieren ver a sus amigos. Decídselo, chicos.

-On-asintió Harry con su mirada de perrito abandonado.

-Arlie-añadió la niña poniendo pucheros.

-Ill

-Fed

-Eorge

-Ercy…

Lily miró a los niños y a los no tan niños con caritas de pena que realmente le partía el corazón a cualquiera, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de resistir.

-Esta bien-suspiró con remordimiento.

-¡BIEN!-exclamaron los cuatro.

-Pero con un par de condiciones-cortó Lily.

James y Sirius dejaron de saltar (con los pequeños aun en brazos) y la miraron temiendose algo.

-Para empezar quiero que os comporteis bien, como adultos responsables. Y segundo, vamos ha organizarnos para ir totalmente seguros a su casa.

-De acuerdo, pelirroja-aceptó Sirius-y para que veas que nos lo tomamos en serio, tendrás que ir por red flu o desapareciendote.

-¿Y vosotros y los niños?

Sirius hizo como que se escandalizaba.

-La red flu para los niños es horrible, y la aparición no es recomendada para ellos. Lo mejor es que los llevemos James y yo en transporte muggle.

-Pero…

-Pero es perfecto-cortó James sabiendo a donde quería parar su amigo-mira Lily, los mortífagos y Voldemort saben que estamos escondidos, no esperan que salgamos de casa, y siendo como son, no pisarán nada en relación con los muggles como un… un… esto que va bajo tierra…

-Un metro.

-Eso-sonrió con satisfacción.

Después de una pequeña discusión, Lily les hizo prometer que tendrían mucho cuidado y se desapareció de allí. James y Sirius sonrieron.

-¿Listos para la accion, cervatillos?-preguntó Sirius.

James y Sirius salieron con ellos y pararon junto a la moto voladora de Sirius, era realmente grande, y de un color negro como la misma noche, Sirius montó en ella y arrancó, James se montó en el sidecar que había adjuntado Sirius con la esperanza de por fin montar a los que consideraba sus propios hijos, en el sidecar habían colocado unas sillitas muggles para niños pequeños, "Para que veas, Cornamenta, que yo puedo ser cuidadoso cuando quiero" había dicho Sirius, cuando James se montó en medio de ambas sillitas y ajustó bien los cinturones, le hizo una señal a Sirius y este arrancó, James se sujetó a la parte de adelante cuando Sirius comenzó a ascender con la moto, en pocos segundos se encontraban volando en el aire, ocultos encima de una nube.

-¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-preguntó Sirius.

-¡Les encanta, Canuto!

-¡Ya lo sabía yo!-hinchó su pecho orgulloso.

Los mellizos Potter, estaban encantados con aquel espectáculo, se entretenían viendo las nubes y algún que otro pájaro pasar, en un momento determinado, creyeron ver un mortífago y Sirius aceleró mientras James sacó su varita y apuntó hacia la mancha negra… que resulto ser otro pájaro, Sirius ralentizó la velocidad al instante, aunque los mellizos no parecían asustados por el viaje, mas bien disfrutaban con ello (en parte gracias a la escoba de juguete que compartían y que conducían a toda velocidad por la casa)

Al rato llegaron a la destartalada casa de los Weasley, que parecía mantenerse de pie por arte de magia.

Escondieron la moto entre unos matorrales, después de que Sirius aplicase varios hechizos antirrobo, se acercaron a la puerta y llamaron.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó la voz de la señora Weasley al cabo de un rato.

-Tu primo favorito-respondió Sirius inmediatamente.

Molly abrió un poco la puerta, asomando primero la varita, cuando los vio sonrió abiertamente y abrió la puerta del todo.

-¡Lily, cielo, ya han llegado!-exclamó en dirección a la sala de estar, luego se dirigió a ellos-lo siento, pero no es fácil abrir la puerta sin pensar a cualquiera en estos tiempos.

-Lo entendemos, Molly-asintió James con Harry en brazos.

-¿Qué tal el viaje en transporte muggle?-preguntó Molly mientras miraba que los pequeños estuviesen bien, cuando la reconocieron le sonrieron idénticamente, Molly cogió a ambos y comenzó a darles besos por toda la cara.

-¿Muggle?-preguntó Arthur apareciendo por la puerta-¿Transporte muggle? ¿Cómo es?

-Apretado-se sinceró James-tuve que ir en medio de los dos.

-Pues yo no iba tan mal-dijo Sirius.

-No me extraña, tu no tenías que ir en el sidecar de la mot…-se calló en cuanto vio a Lily Potter, antes Evans mirándolo asesinamente desde la puerta de la cocina, jugueteando con la varita en una mano y la furia creciendo-Hola Lily, veo que…

-¿Bien el viaje?-preguntó con una sonrisa falsa detrás de la cual se esperaban golpes, gritos, y el sermón de sus vidas.

-Eh… si, los cervatillos iban muy seguros, y han disfrutado del via…-dijo Sirius pero Lily lo cortó.

-¡HABEIS MONTADO A MIS HIJOS EN LA MOTO VOLADORA! ¡YO OS MATO A LOS DOS!

-¿¡En una moto voladora!-preguntó Molly sin creerselo, miró a su primo que estaba blanco del miedo.

Sirius miró a Arthur que miró hacia otro lado, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

-Eh… creo que Ron se alegrará de ver a los pequeños, mejor me los llevo con él-se excusó, Molly le pasó a los pequeños y se fue lo mas rápido posible mientras escuchaban de fondo los gritos de ambas madres-creo que os habeis librado de una buena-les sonrió.

Lily por su parte, trató de agarrar su nariz, sin éxito. Al llegar a la sala de estar, habían varios pelirrojos, el mas pequeño estaba sentado en la alfombra, junto a los gemelos, Arthur dejó a los dos allí para después sentarse en el sofá con El Profeta en la mano, aun se escuchaban gritos de fondo.

-Papá… ¿van a morir el señor Potter y el señor Black?-preguntó Bill que se encontraba por allí cerca.

-No lo se, hijo, no lo se-se sinceró su padre, enfadar a Molly y a Lily era algo que no se lo deseaba ni a Malfoy… bueno, quizá a Malfoy si.


	10. Pasos en La Madriguera Parte 2

Harry y Lily por su parte, jugaban con Ron en la alfombra, Fred y George jugaban con ellos de vez en cuando, Percy leía el libro que Bill le había traído de historia de Hogwarts, y Charlie apareció al poco para saludar a los pequeños y jugar con Bill a los naipes explosivos.

Al cabo de un rato aparecieron Molly y Lily aun con expresión enfadada, pero mas tranquila, detrás de ellos, James y Sirius parecían conmocionados.

-Eres un bocazas, Potter-murmuró Sirius al pelinegro de las gafas dándole un ligero empujón.

-Y tu empeoraste la situación-James le devolvió el empujón.

-Menudo ejemplo-gruñó Lily-y que sea la última vez ¿entendido?

-Pero si a ellos les gu…

-Shh-James le dio un pisotón a Sirius para que se callase y este lo hizo.

-Mejor.

-Oye, Sirius, ¿Cómo hiciste para embrujar la moto para que volase?-preguntó el señor Weasley.

Ante la mirada de sorpresa y enfadada que le mandó Molly se apresuró a añadir:

-Es solo una duda que tengo.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se sentó a su lado mientras empezaba a explicarle el hechizo, Lily y Molly comenzaron a hablar de cómo se las arreglaba cada una con sus hijos.

-… Y Harry no es capaz de dejar la escoba un momento, Lily la coge menos, pero tiene la manía de agarrar la nariz de la gente.

-Ah, Charlie tambien tenía esa manía, la de la escoba. El año que viene irá a Hogwarts y trata de convencernos para que pueda llevarse una escoba a escondidas. Lo de la manía de coger la nariz puedes tratar de solucionarlo dándole un objeto que le guste mucho cuando quiera cogerle la nariz a alguien…

Pov Lily Ariana P.

¿Puede haber un día mas genial que este? Si lo hay, yo lo quiero ya, y así este mejora. Primero viene el Tito Canuto y nos lleva en esa moto que vuela ¡Por fín! Hacía tiempo que lo prometía, pero mamá no quería. ¡Es genial! Dice el Tito Canuto, que cuando crezcamos nos la dejará. ¡Pero yo ya soy muy mayor! ¿Cuánto mas tengo que crecer para poder llevarla?

Bueno, me conformaré si mamá me compra una escoba para mayores… y si me hace galletas con pepitas de chocolate.

Hablando de chocolate… El Tío Remus no esta. El Tio Sirius me confió una vez, cuando creía que estaba durmiendo (se lo creyó de verdad, que inocentes son los mayores a veces) que creía que el Tío Remus era malo… Pero no puede ser, porque el Tio Remus me da chocolate y me cuenta esas historias tan chulas y divertidas.

Bueno, quizá se equivoque de persona, porque a mi de mis Tíos el que menos "gracia" me hace es el Tio Peter,… no se, tiene una costumbre muy extraña, casi nunca está y yo le he visto una marca muy fea en el brazo.

Pobre, a lo mejor solo es una herida, en ese caso le diré a mamá que le haga una… eh… como se llame. ¡Esto que hace ella en un caldero, que me cura cuando me duele la tripita! ¡Poción! Eso es, le diré que le haga una poción, porque ella es muy buena haciéndolas (bueno, eso dice papá, a mi me saben mal) El caso es que el Tío Sirius no tendría que pensar mal del Tío Remus, porque es muy bueno. Y espero verle hoy para que me de chocolate.

Bueno, como iba diciendo… el paseo en moto a sido genial. ¡Y ahora estamos en casa de Ron! Ron me cae muy bien, nos comprende mucho y nos deja sus juguetes, cuando venga a casa le dejaré a Canuto, mi perro de peluche (regalado por Tío Sirius), no me voy a la cama sin él. Eso sí, también se lo dejaré a Fred y George si prometen tratarlo bien, Fred y George son difíciles de distinguir, pero son muy graciosos tambien, y nos hacen cosquillas.

Percy es un poco aburrido, pero como es su hermano es buena persona. Porque mi hermano lo es, y esto es así de norma general. Bill y Charlie también me caen bien, sobre todo Charlie, que habla de Quidditch, papá y Tío Sirius no paran de hablar de eso, de modo que mas o menos tambien me entero,… Al parecer Bill ha ganado una "cuesta". Mas tarde preguntaré que es eso. De momento me parece que voy a seguir jugando con Ron y Harry.

Ah, casi lo olvido, papá y Tío Sirius han metido la pata hasta el fondo con mamá… vaya unos principiantes. ¡Luego dirán que los mayores son ellos! Yo puedo detener la bronca de mi mamá cuando quiera. Puede que les enseñe a ellos también a hacerlo, mamá da miedo cuando se enfada.

Un momento… ¿Qué está haciendo Charlie? ¿Es una escoba lo que tiene en la mano? ¡Si! ¡Lo es! ¡Van a jugar a Quidditch! Jo, y yo me lo voy a perder… miro a mis padres pero papá esta hablando con Sirius y el padre de Ron sobre no se qué de un coche volador, y mamá y la madre de Ron están riéndose de no se que cosa relacionada con "¿Hizo eso de verdad?" "Que niños mas adorables" Espero que estén hablando de mi.

El caso es que nadie me puede llevar, y yo realmente quiero ir. No es justo, aun no se andar, y Charlie se va con Bill… Que demonios, por intentarlo… Además, si ya se me poner de pie, sabré hacer lo mismo que ellos. Me pongo de pie con un poquito de dificultad y me fijo en como lo estan haciendo ellos, a ver… primero una, y luego la otra, parece fácil.

Me tambaleo un poco al mover la pierna derecha (¿o izquierda? Mmm… tengo que pedirle a papá que me enseñe la diferencia) ahora la otra, a la de una, a la de dos, y a la de,… ¡Tres! Uy, casi me caigo, pero no me importa, porque dice papá que no tenemos que rendirnos nunca, así que vuelvo a intentarlo y… ¡Estoy andando! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Suelto una risita que libera mi alegría, y me apresuro a alcanzar a Bill y Charlie, este último va detrás, por lo que le cojo de la camiseta para llamar su atención.

POV Harry

Papá y el Tio Sirius siguen vivos de milagro, después le pediré a Ron que me pague la "cuesta" he ganado una rana de chocolate,… aunque solo tengo cuatro dientes… en fin. De todos modos, a mi si me ha gustado el paseo en moto, se parece bastante a lo de la escoba, porque básicamente tambien se vuela.

¡Eh, un momento! ¿A dónde va Lily? La acabo de oir reirse y… ¡No puede ser! ¡Está andando! Miro a los mayores, pero al parecer los únicos que nos hemos percatado hemos sido Ron y yo. Va hacia Charlie, este tampoco se ha dado cuenta y lleva una escoba.

Ah, eso es que va a jugar a Quidditch… ¿Con Lily? ¡Pero si mamá dice que somos muy pequeños para eso! Aunque yo me considero mayor, la madre de Ron nos ha dicho que "Estamos muy creciditos" y yo confío plenamente en su criterio (Nota mental: preguntar lo que es criterio)

Mmm… tendré que vigilar a Lily, porque realmente no se si me gusta que este tan pegada a Charlie. No es que no me fíe de Charlie, pero… Eh… Pero es mi hermana y papá dice que tengo que cuidarla. Eso es.

Bueno, tengo que ir así que tengo que ponerme de pie, hasta ahí todo bien porque lo he hecho muchas veces (¿Qué creíais, que no sabía ponerme de pie?) Ahora me falta andar, a ver… si Lily puede hacerlo, yo tambien. Allá voy. Primero un pie,… me tambaleo un poco y muevo los brazos para mantener el equilibrio, ahora el otro pie, esta vez casi me caigo hacia delante, pero cuando muevo otra vez el otro pie no me tambaleo tanto… Creo que le estoy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto. Lily le agarra a Charlie de la camiseta y este se gira, por su expresión, no se lo puede creer.

-¡Señores Potter, señor Black, mamá, papá!-llama el chico.

Eso es desconcertante, porque "mamá y papá" son mis padres, pero el les llama "Señores Potter"

-¡Por Merlín!-exclama mi padre-¡Estais andando!

-¡Sus primeros pasos!-dice mi madre con la voz quebrada, me giro para mirarla y se lleva una mano a la boca, me mira orgullosa y yo me pongo erguido para que vea lo grande que soy ya.

-¡Los cervatillos han aprendido a andar!-Sirius está dando saltos de alegría.

-Me recuerda a cuando Ron ando por primera vez-comentó la madre de Ron con la voz emocionada.

Nos giramos a mirar a Lily, que está mirándonos a todos muy orgullosa, entonces se gira hacia Charlie y le suelta:

-Iddicht.

-Lily, eso es peligroso para ti-dice mi madre, yo sonrio; misión de hermano mayor cumplida.

-¿No prefieris chocolate?-pregunta papá mientras busca en los bolsillos.

-¿Desde cuando llevas tu una tableta entera en la chaqueta?-pregunta Tío Sirius. No se a él, pero a mi me recuerda mucho a Tío Remus, en efecto-eso me lo espero de Remus, pero de ti…

-Es que me la dio ayer y quería traerles un poco a todos-responde papá, Tío Sirius hace una mueca tan rápidamente que creo que me lo he imaginado,… como si no se fiase del Tío Remus. No entiendo por qué; nos da chocolate, nos cuenta historias, nos mima, nos quiere,… como ellos. No, seguro que me lo he imaginado.

-¡Si!-exclaman los pequeños Weasley.

Papá nos da chocolate a todos, incluidos los señores Weasley, Ron me hace una señal de "bien hecho" felicitándome por mi hazaña… y porque el se lleva chocolate también.

Los Weasley y los Potter, debemos ser un equipo.

¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado? No, no estoy mendigando comentarios (pero si me los poneis, os lo agradeceré muchisimo) Escribo esto para anunciar algo:

Sé que prometí que después de este capítulo, pondría en el que Voldy les hace una "visita" no muy deseada... Pero creo que antes podemos celebrar el día de su cumpleaños. ¿No creeis? Bueno, me parece que tendreis que esperar...

Espero que no os moleste.

Muchisisisimos besos! y Gracias por leer!


	11. ¡Feliz cumple, Harry Lily y ¿¡RYGEL?

Aquella mañana, 31 de Julio, la casa de los Potter amaneció mas festiva que nunca. Pocas cosas se podían celebrar en aquellos tiempos, pero la excepción era mas que justificada: hoy celebraban el primer año de vida de sus mellizos revoltosos: Harry y Lily Potter.

James se había levantado el primero y había empezado a decorar la cocina para que estuviese perfecta. Cogió la varita y con ella comenzó a colgar serpentinas de muchos colores del techo, una pancarta (hecha anteriormente por los merodeadores) en la que decía "¡Feliz cumpleaños, cervatillos!" en la que había una huella de perro, de lobo (hecha en la última luna llena gracias a la Poción Matalobos, con la que ahora Remus no tendría miedo de dañar a sus amigos, ya que podía asumir el control del lobo), de un ciervo y una rata. Sacó los regalos del armario de la entrada y puso los regalos de Lily y suyos encima de la mesa, sobre la cual había puesto un mantel bastante colorido, había puesto la mesa para el desayuno (en el que incluía los Merodeadores, por supuesto)

Escuchó a Lily entrar en la habitación de los pequeños y se emocionó como si el fuese el cumpleañero, subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible y entró a tiempo de el abrazo común mañanero y el beso de Lily, después tocaba jugar un poco con Harry y Lily para que no se sintiesen desplazados.

-James… ¿Has madrugado?-preguntó Lily al verle vestido.

-Pues… si, ¡no podía dormir!-se giró hacia sus hijos y sonrió mas ampliamente si era posible-Permitidme en ser el primero que os felicite. ¡Feliz cumple!

-Me temo que llegas tarde, James-Lily sonrió con malicia-la primera he sido yo.

James puso una mueca de fastidio.

-Si, pero papi ha sido el que ha pedido los regalos vía lechuza-replicó y antes de escuchar a Lily decirlo se adelantó y dijo-Venga Lily, báñalos que Sirius, Remus y Peter no tardarán en llegar.

Lily suspiró y cogió a su pequeño Harry mientras James llevaba a Lily al baño, James esperaba impaciente mientras Lily les bañaba por turnos, Harry y Lily chapotearon aprovechando que su madre se había retirado un momento para ir a por las esponjas y entonces comenzó una batalla acuática.

-¡Eh, chicos par…!-empezó Lily, pero se calló de pronto cuando Harry esquivó una salpicadura y esta mojó a su madre por completo-Lily, recuerdame que te castigue luego,… y que os bañe por separado.

Lily se limitó a ponerle una miradita de disculta que en otro momento le hubiese hecho hacer "Ahhhh" con embelesamiento.

Lily terminó de bañarlos rápidamente y James se encargó de secarlos mientras Lily se ponía otra ropa que no estuviese mojada, pero hacerlo era más difícil que decirlo, porque Harry y Lily estaban de todo menos quietos.

-¡Harry! ¡Solo espera a que…! ¡Lily no empieces! ¿Cómo lo aguanta mamá?-les preguntó desesperado, pero al poco llegó Lily a su rescate y consiguieron vestirles; Harry estrenaba una camiseta de color verde con una snitch y unos pantalones negros, mientras que Lily debutaría un bonito vestido violeta y una diadema verde.

Lily estaba terminando cuando sonó el timbre, James, como un niño pequeño, salió disparado y cuando abrió la puerta estaba sin aliento, pero sonriente.

-¡Hola, Cornamenta!-saludó Sirius entrando sin ningún miramiento-¿Dónde están los cervatillos cumpleañeros?

-Ahora los baja Lily-respondió James-hola Lunático, ¿Qué tal, Colagusano?  
Ambos saludaron y pasaron a dentro, fueron a la cocina y Lily bajó a sus pequeños ya vestidos.

-Aquí estan los cumpleañeros-anunció Lily sonriendo y sentando a ambos en sus tronas correspondientes.

-¡Felicidades, cachorros!-exclamó Sirius y acto seguido fue a darles a cada uno un beso, con tanto impetu que casi se cayó antes de llegar a donde estaba Lily.

-¡Muchas felicidades, pequeños!-sonrió Remus, en una de esas sonrisas de verdad que salían en pocas ocasiones, le dio un beso a Harry y después otro a Lily, bajo la mirada suspicaz de Sirius, claro que nadie se dio cuenta. Peter dio un tímido "felicidades" e hizo como que le daba un beso a cada mellizo, los pequeños le miraron sin comprender pero tampoco se quejaron (NA: Yo no es que no me queje, es que le doy gracias al cielo. Por cierto ¿se me esta notando mucho que le odio? Trato de narrar neutralmente pero es que lo ODIO MUCHO).

-¡Abrid mi regalo! ¡Abridlo!-exclamó Sirius mientras sacaba dos paquetes envueltos en color brillante.

-¡No, que abran el mio!-gritó James trayendo el que le había comprado el.

-¡El mio, Cornamenta!

-¡Abrirán el mio, Canuto!

-Chicos…-les llamó Lily.

-¡El mío!

-¡He dicho yo que el mio primero!

-¡Chicos!-exclamó Lily, y con una sonrisa señaló como los pequeños estaban intentando arrancar el papel del regalo de su madre, Lily les miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y dijo-nadie puede competir con una madre.

James y Sirius la miraron con un mohín de fastidio, pero ayudaron a arrancar el papel.

Con sorpresa observaron el paquete que contenía el regalo de Lily, que contenía para sorpresa de estos un albornoz para ambos de un ciervo. Era marrón claro y tenía manchas blancas en los costados además de unas astas de algodón que estaban en la capucha de la prenda.

-¡Ahora si que son cervatillos!-exclamó Sirius muy sonriente-¡Premio para la pelirroja!

Lily dejó el albornoz tan bonito que su madre le había comprado y miró al hombre.

-No… tu eres MINI pelirroja-repitió el hombre, le revolvió el pelo con cariño-ahora teneis que abrir el mío.

El regalo de Harry, contenía una miniatura de una Nimbus 1.500, mientras que el de la pequeña Potter, era una lechuza blanca de peluche que la pequeña abrazó rápidamente.

-¿Qué se dice?-preguntó su madre.

-Acias, Tito Cauto-dijeron a la vez arrancando un "Aww" de su madre.

-¡Ahora mi regalo!-exclamó James poniendo un gran paquete delante de ellos con el nombre de "Harry y Lily Potter"

Con ayuda de su padre abrieron una gran caja de cartón que estaba llena de papeles.

-Es un truco muggle que hacen para los regalos-explicó James-tienen que encontrar los regalos entre todos los papeles… Lily lo hizo una vez conmigo.

-Y creíste que el regalo eran los papeles-rió Lily abrazando a su marido con cariño.

Harry y Lily, por su parte, ya habían sumergido sus pequeñas manitas entre los papeles de colores, entonces Harry sacó una quaffle pequeña de goma espuma, Lily sacó una pequeña y vieja snitch.

-¡La snitch de James!-exclamó Peter al reconocerla.

-Si, pero ahora me gustaría que se la quedasen ellos-sonrió James revolviéndoles la cabeza a sus pequeños.

Sacaron tambien sacaron unas pequeñas túnicas de quidditch (que "misteriosamente" llevaban los colores de Gryffindor), otra escoba de juguete para que los dos pudiesen jugar y unos aros para montar.

-James, todos sabemos que te encanta el quidditch, pero… ¿no crees que esto es pasarse?-preguntó Remus.

-¡Para nada, mi querido Lunático!-exclamó el susodicho observando como sus hijos.

Remus puso dos paquetes para los dos bebés, el primero era algo que los Merodeadores no habían visto nunca.

-¿Qué crucios es eso?-preguntó Sirius señalándolo.

-Es para que Lily no llore por las noches-explicó Remus a Sirius, que miraba la pequeña lucecita con extrañeza-esto lo enchufas y se enciende toda la noche para que no tenga miedo.

Lily sonrió ampliamente.

-Gracias Remus, a ver si conseguimos dormir de un tirón ahora-sonrió la madre.

El siguiente regalo era un libro plegable sobre el quidditch.

-¡Vaya, Remus!-exclamó James sorprendido-ojalá hubiese tenido yo uno de estos de pequeño-gracias.

Peter murmuró un "feliz cumpleaños" y puso dos paquetes mas encima de la mesa, uno delante de cada pequeño.

El regalo de Harry era una varita de juguete que hacía lucecitas de colores, y el de su hermana era "El gran libro de los unicornios" ambos sonrieron y miraron a "Tío Peter"

-Acias, tio-dijeron a destiempo, los cinco se rieron, aunque su risa era falsa y trataba de esconder el remordimiento que le estaba produciendo aquel momento.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos comenzar a desayunar-decidió Lily-James ¿Por qué no te llevas esto al cuarto de Harry y Lily para que jueguen después?

James asintió, Remus y Peter fueron a ayudarles, pero Sirius se acordó de algo:

-James, tengo que ir a casa un momento, creo que me he olvidado la capa de invisibilidad que me prestaste el otro día.

-De acuerdo, Canuto, te guardaremos un plato-sonrió James.

Sirius desapareció con un "crack" que a los pequeños les hizo dar un pequeño bote, Lily rió mientras movía la varita para que la mesa se pusiera sola y los vasitos de "Cereal mágico del Osito Pitusín" se colocasen con sus cucharillas de colores frente a los pequeños cumpleañeros.

El desayuno de los pequeños Potter se colocó frente a ellos y las cucharas comenzaron a darles de desayunar solas, mientras el desayuno de todos los adultos se preparaba, James, Remus y Peter bajaron y empezaron a desayunar, charlando sobre trivialidades cuando de pronto, se escuchó un crujido un poco mas allá, todos volvieron la cabeza para ver a Sirius muy pálido y con los ojos aun muy abiertos, parecía llevar algo en brazos pero la capa de invisibilidad lo cubría y aun parecía en estado de shock.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó James poniendose de pie en un salto y corrió a su lado asustado-¿Qué ha pasado, hermano? ¿Estas bien? ¿te han atacado?

Remus, Lily y Peter tambien se levantaron, Harry y Lily, aun pequeños, comprendieron que algo no marchaba bien y pararon de comer para mirarle.

-¿Ito Cauto?-preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Pero _Tito Canuto _no parecía escuchar.

-Tengo que contaros algo-dijo al cabo de un rato, se dejó caer con cuidado en un sillón de la sala de estar, Remus, que estaba mas cerca de los pequeños, los cogió en brazos y los llevó tambien al salón, los sentó en la alfombra y escuchó a su amigo con preocupación.

-¿Necesitas agua?-preguntó Lily realmente asustada.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y entonces tragó saliva y retiró la capa de invisibilidad de su regazo, todos lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que sostenía. Pero ninguno fue capaz de hablar.

-Sirius… ¿de donde has sacado ese bebé?-preguntó Lily con suavidad al cabo de un rato, cuando todos se recuperaron de la impresión.

-Estaba en la puerta de mi casa con esta nota-explicó en el mismo tono sacando una carta de su bolsillo, James, que estaba mas próximo la cogió y la leyó en voz alta:

_"Querido" Sirius:_

_Por si tu reducido cerebro de trol no se ha dado cuenta, lo de "querido" iba con ironía. Seguramente no te acordarás de mi, pero yo de ti si, y de toda tu familia tambien. ¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy la maldita imbecil que se lió contigo hace poco mas de un año! ¿Y sabes que? El niño de la cesta es tu hijo. Y quiero que te ocupes de él porque no lo quiero aquí. No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo y mucho menos esta carga. ¡Maldita la noche de borrachera! Y encima este crío estúpido no deja de llorar. ¿Pues sabes que? ¡Que aproveche! Porque te lo vas a quedar tu. Lo que hagas con el no me importa, pero no hay devolución._

_Te odia con cada célula de su ser._

_A.V. F_

_ Pd: No tiene nombre, me da igual cual le pongas y lo que hagas con el. Por mi se puede llamar "Mini-estúpido-Black"_

-¿Tu… tu hijo?-preguntó Remus con la mandíbula desencajada.

Lily y Harry se habían acercado para mirar al pequeño de la cesta, parecía que se acababa de despertar, porque tenía el pelo un poco desordenado de color negro como el de Sirius. Para ser justos, era casi la copia de Sirius pero en pequeño.

-Pero… Pero… Pero…-empezó James, pero no era capaz de seguir.

-Pobrecillo-se apenó Lily, se acercó a ver al pequeño y sonrió-hola, pequeño. No te preocupes, esa mujer no te va ha hacer nada mas-volvió la cabeza a Sirius, por primera vez, con compasión y apoyo-¿Qué vas a hacer con él, Sirius? ¿Sirius?

Sirius no pudo contestar, porque se desmayó de la impresión.

Pusieron al pequeño en el suelo junto a los cumpleañeros mientras le despertaban.

-¡Imposible!-fue lo primero que dijo al volver en si-¡Yo no puedo tener un crío!

-Pues mira la carta-dijo el licántropo casi tan incrédulo como él.

-No, no puede ser-siguió nerviosamente, miró al pequeño que comenzó a reir de una estupidez de la pequeña Lily-aunque hay que admitir que es tan guapo como yo-todos los presentes rodaron los ojos-pero no, no puedo.

-Oye, Sirius, ya se que no puedes creértelo, pero no tiene a donde ir-dijo James.

-¿Qué insinúas, Cornamenta? ¡Yo no se cuidarlos!

-¡Pero si has cuidado de Harry y Lily muchas veces!-exclamó Peter.

-¡No es lo mismo! Con los cervatillos no he hecho gran cosa.

-Sirius, es tu elección-dijo Remus de forma seria.

-No me gustaría mandar a un chico tan guapo a un orfanato-se sinceró con desesperación-¡Pero no puedo hacerme cargo de él! ¡No se!

-Pues te voy a enseñar.

Todos giraron sorprendidos para ver a Lily que lo miraba con seriedad.

-Te voy a enseñar-repitió decidida-o moriré en el intento. Pero por Merlín que te voy a entrenar hasta que te conviertas en un padre decente. Solo si estas de acuerdo. Pero piensalo, no merece ir a un orfanato. A saber lo que le habrá echo esa mujer.

Sirius miró al pequeño que estaba con los Potter, los tres se reían y jugaban alegremente.

-No me puedo creer lo que voy a hacer-murmuró, después alzó la mirada a Lily-de acuerdo, pelirroja. Enséñame.

-¡SI!-exclamó James saltando de alegría, Remus y Peter se unieron a la celebración.

-Lo primero que necesita es un nombre-señaló Lily deteniendo los gritos de alegría.

Sirius miró un momento a aquel pequeño tan parecido a él, el chico se dio cuenta de ello y le sonrió con ternura.

-Rygel. Rygel Sirius Black-decidió.

Lo siento, lo siento, y lo vuelvo a sentir. A ver, este capitulo tendría que haberlo publicado ayer (día 31 de Julio, cumpleaños de Harry Potter) pero ayer al final no pude hacerlo, de modo que aquí lo teneis.

Esta historia, está publicada en y gracias a una usuario de allí, tengo nuevas ideas para esta historia, solo os puedo adelantar,... que no es la típica historia de la hermana de Harry Potter.

Besines!


	12. De compras

-¿Rygel?-preguntó Peter con extrañeza.

-Si,… creo que le va bien-dijo Sirius medio nervioso, cogió a su nuevo hijo en brazos y lo observó-creo que le va muy bien.

-Rygel es la séptima estrella mas brillante del cielo-sonrió Remus-está en la constelación de Orión. Creo que no podías haber elegido un nombre mejor.

-Gracias, Lunático-dijo Sirius olvidando sus sospechas.

-Pues no hay mas que hablar-sonrió Lily-no me lo puedo creer: Sirius padre.

-Bueno, ahora Harry y Lily podrán jugar con un amigo mas a menudo-sonrió James.

-Sirius, lo primero que vas a hacer, es transladarte aquí-decidió Lily, cogiendo a todos por sorpresa-y no sabes lo duro que se me hace, pero puedes dormir en la habitación de invitados, el pequeño Rygel puede dormir en la habitación con Harry y Lily.

-¿Te encuentras bien, pelirroja?-preguntó el nuevo padre.

-Perfectamente, pero ahora lo importante es ocuparse de este niño… ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarlo a la cocina para que desayune. A saber lo que habrá estado comiendo.

Volvieron a la cocina, donde los tres pequeños desayunaron sus "cereales mágicos" entre risas, a ambos les gustaba su nuevo "primo" y el pequeño parecía adaptarse muy bien.

POV Harry

¡Hoy es mi cumple! Según mamá, nos estamos haciendo mayores, y todos nos han hecho bonitos regalos, a mi y a Lily, porque nacimos el mismo día. Pero creo que el mas original e inesperado ha sido el del Tito Sirius… ¡Un chico! Si, como lo oyes. Se parece mucho a él, y es muy divertido, Lily y yo nos hemos hecho amigos suyos en seguida. ¿Lo mejor? ¡Mamá nos deja que viva con nosotros! ¡Viva!

Mientras desayunamos, no podemos evitar escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos:

-… Y en cuanto terminemos de desayunar habrá que ir de compras-decide mamá.

¿Vamos a salir? ¡Si! Mamá no nos deja salir muy a menudo, dice que es peligroso, pero yo no creo que sea para tanto. Si no hubiésemos salido, probablemente seguiríamos sin conocer a Ron y a sus hermanos.

-Y será mejor que vacíes tu cámara en Gringotts-dice papá-porque no va a ser barato, amigo.

-¿Cuánto de caro es?-pregunta el Tito Sirius un poco preocupado.

-Puf…-suspira mamá-tampoco tienes que comprarlo todo de golpe. Varias cosas las podrán compartir. Harry y Rigel tienen la misma talla, de modo que puedes cambiarle esa ropa que trae por otra y la puedo poner a lavar.

Mmm… hagamos un alto. Si tenemos que ir a comprar, supongo que iremos al Callejón… eh… Diatón, creo que se llama. No hemos estado nunca, pero allí va la lechuza cada vez que mamá necesita comprar algo, y después Snitch (es como se llama nuestra lechuza) trae la compra.

Si se empeña en que es peligroso lo mas posible es que no salgamos.

-¿Vais a salir de casa?-pregunta Tío Peter.

Di que si, di que si, di que si, di que…

-Tendré que hacerlo-se resigna mamá-esas cosas tengo que verlas para poder aconsejarte. Pero necesito que alguien se quede con Harry y Lily.

¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Con las ganas que tengo de salir de casa…! Miro a Lily que esta poniendo en práctica su solución a todo: La mirada.

La mirada es el arma más mortífera de Lily, da igual lo que intentes, porque la sientes en la nuca y no puedes descansar hasta que miras esos ojillos de cachorro abandonado, y antes de que te des cuenta ¡Pum! Te encuentras haciendo lo que ella quiere. Es muy difícil resistirse, y solo mamá tiene el poder de librarse en ocasiones, y no siempre.

¡Genial! Papá ha notado La Mirada y acaba de verla. En momentos así, me alegra de tenerla como hermana, aunque ha veces sea un tanto pesada. ¡Oh, si! Papá está cediendo.

-Lily…-llama papá, mamá se gira y se da cuenta de lo que esta haciendo-¡James! No la mires, es lo mejor, a saber que qui…

-¡Compas!-exclama respondiendo a su muda pregunta.

-No, es peligroso-niega mamá.

Vamos, Lily, se que tu puedes.

-Pero… Pelirroja, es su cumpleaños, deberíamos dejarles venir-interviene el Tito Canuto al notar esa mirada clavada en sus ojos.

-Sirius, si quieres ser un buen padre, la protección es esencial-mamá esta tratando de resistirse, pero Lily no se suele rendir así como así, decido ayudarla y ambos miramos al Tío Remus.

-Hombre, Lily, tampoco sería para tanto-trata de persuadirla. Y luego el Tío Sirius dice que si es malo-nadie sabe como son realmente, y tu y James solo tendríais que usar poción multijugos. Y no me digas que no tienes porque se perfectamente que tienes muestras de toda clase de pociones.

Esta vez, mamá no sabe que hacer, está a punto de ceder y todos lo sabemos, mira hacia aquí e incluso Rygel le pone carita de pena.

-Arg,… ¡Esta bien!-decide al fin.

¡Viva! ¡Vamos a ir por fín al Callejón Diatón!

-Pero necesitamos muestras de pelo de alguien-hace notar mamá.

-¡Yo mismo saldré a por ellas!-exclama Sirius, pero entonces se acuerda de Rygel-Bueno… ¿podrías ir tu, Colagusano?

Pov Lily A.

El Tío Peter sale de casa a por pelos para mamá y papá, aun no he terminado de entender para que los necesitan, pero lo importante es que nos vamos de paseo.

Espero que el Tito Canuto nos lleve en su moto voladora, seguro que a Rygel le encanta, me cae bien este chico, es como una versión del Tío Sirius en pequeño,… a ver para cuando nos traen la del Tío Remus.

Este día está a punto de convertirse en uno de los mas felices de mi vida, espero que mi próximo cumpleaños sea tan divertido y feliz como este.

Mamá quita la mesa con ese palito mágico que tiene,… podrían habernos regalado uno de esos, pero bueno, con lo de quidditch esta bastante bien, no voy a quejarme.

El Tío Remus, el Tío Sirius y papá nos bajan de las tronas y nos llevan con Ryg (de Rygel, si, ya le he puesto un mote) a nuestra habitación, mientras mamá va a buscar no se qué poción, el caso es que sin ella no saldremos. ¿Le duele la tripita? No lo se, a mi siempre que me duele me hacen tomármela. ¡O a lo mejor es una poción para curarle la marca fea al Tío Peter! Ojalá sea eso, me da miedo y es muy fea.

¡Ya hemos llegado a la habitación! Espero que a Ryg le guste, porque según mamá… ¡Va a dormir con nosotros! Es genial ¿no es genial? Si, si que lo es. Ahora tengo un nuevo hermanito. Y, y, y,… ¡Jugaremos al quidditch juntos con lo que nos ha regalado papá! Tenemos que comprarle una escoba y una túnica para él tambien.

Bueno, Tito Canuto coge a Rygel en brazos y está observándolo. Normal, lo acabamos de ver y sentirá curiosidad, como yo. Aun está algo nervioso. A lo mejor si le doy un abrazo se le pasa, porque mamá y papá hacen lo mismo conmigo y funciona.

Me acerco un poco tambaleante donde el Tito Canuto (porque aun estoy aprendiendo a andar bien) y le doy un abrazo, cuando se gira y me ve, sonríe. El Tío Sirius tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, y creo que Tío Remus y Tío Peter tendrían que sonreir más.

-Gracias, mini pelirroja, estoy mejor-me dice.

Yo tambien sonrío y Harry y me acerco a Ryg, mientras Harry se acerca al Tío Remus.

-Tttío Yemus, ¿amos a pasear?-le pregunta.

-Si, Harry, nos vamos a ir a comprar cosas para que Rygel pueda dormir aquí-le explica Tío Remus con una sonrisa ¡Si! ¡Ha sonreído!-¿Quieres jugar a algo?

Harry aplaude y Tío Remus sonrie un poco mas, entonces comienzan a jugar a eso de que Harry se vuelve invisible y Remus dice "Cucú" y Harry se volverá a hacer visible mientras dice "¡Tras!" es muy divertido hacerse invisible, pero creo que es mejor con la capa de papá, aunque lo hayamos probado pocas veces.

Papá abre el armario y coge ropa de Harry, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisera de color rojo con perritos dibujados (regalo del Tío Sirius) y juntos se los ponen a Ryg para que valla mejor.

-¡James, Sirius, Remus, bajad a los pequeños, que nos vamos!-avisa mamá desde abajo.

Eso quiere decir que el Tío Peter ya ha vuelto. ¡Por fin nos vamos! Extiendo mis manitas hacia Tío Sirius para que me lleve, me baja a mi, mientras que papá lleva a Rygel y Tío Remus baja a Harry.

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunta Rgy, claro que los adultos nos oyen hablar de una manera distinta, con falta de algunas letras que no sabemos pronunciar bien (aun).

-Al Callejón Biagón-respondo-es un sitio donde compran cosas mágicas. Según Tío Remus vamos a comprarte cosas para que puedas vivir aquí.

-¡Hala!-dice entusiasmado luego me señala a Tío Sirius-entonces ¿el es mi papá?

Yo asiento.

-Y ahora vas a vivir con el y con nosotros.

Ryg sonrie, al llegar abajo está mamá con el Tío Peter, tienen en la mano dos vasos, uno con un líquido de color azul y otro lila.

-Montadlos en el carrito y vámonos-dice mamá, entonces se bebe la poción y tambien papá.

Los Titos asienten y nos montan en el carrito, pero hay un unos ligeros detalles que me gustaría aclarar.

1) Ryg no cabe en el carrito, es de dos plazas.

2) ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTÁ PASANDO A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ!

Les está cambiando la cara, y da miedo, enseguida me tiembla el labio ¿Qué les están haciendo?

-Tranquila, Lily-me dice el Tío Remus-no pasa nada, son mamá y papá disfrazados.

Le hecho una mirada de nuevo, ya no parecen ellos, pero si el Tío Remus dice que son ellos, serán ellos. Están disfrazados, es todo, yo confío en el Tío Remus. Seguro que es por la magia. Me relajo y me dejo meter en el carrito. Tío Sirius lleva en brazos a Ryg, y mamá nos lleva en el carrito a Harry y a mi hacia la chimenea, se guarda la varita en el bolsillo y coge unos polvos que hay en un tarro, nos mete con ella y lanza los polvos al suelo mientras grita:

-¡Al Caldero Chorreante!

Entonces pasa algo tan genial como raro: De pronto, unas llamas de color verde nos envuelven, todo da muchas vueltas y nos estamos empezando a marear, pero entonces de pronto todo se para y mamá disfrazada, nos saca de la chimenea, pero… Ya no estamos en casa, ahora estamos en un sitio mas oscuro y polvoriento, hay muchas mesas y gente. De pronto llega tambien papá disfrazado, Tío Peter, Tío Remus y Tío Sirius con el primo Rygel.

No llegan todos a la vez, van llegando envueltos en llamas verdes, esto empieza a gustarme, cuando ya estamos todos, salimos por una puerta que lleva a un callejón sin salida, miro confundida a Harry. Algo aquí esta mal.

Papá se adelanta y toca un ladrillo con su palo mágico y entonces… ¡Vaya! Acaba de aparecer un lugar lleno de tiendas.

Creo que aun tengo muchas cosas que aprender de la magia.

Narrador normal.

Cuando llegaron al Callejón Diagón, los pequeños lo observaban todo con curiosidad y admiración, mientras que los mayores, miraban a su alrededor, atentos a algún posible ataque, pero parecía libre de posibles amenazas.

-Bueno, lo primero será ir a Gringotts-decidió Lily-pero no podemos ir todos, yo me quedaré con los pequeños.

-Tu sola no, Lily-se negó James.

-Pues entonces yo iré con ella-decidió Remus.

-No-dijo rápidamente Sirius sin pensar, se le quedaron mirando extrañados-lo que quiero decir es… que quiero quedarme con Rygel, nosotros iremos a por un carrito para el pequeño Sirius y vosotros mientras coged el dinero de mi cuenta.

Le entregó la llave a James y se fue con Lily y los pequeños a por un carrito (porque realmente, el pequeño Rygel empezaba a pesar lo suyo)

Después de un buen rato, en el que compraron además del carrito, varias cosas como ropa, algunos juguetes, pañales,... Los tres pequeños habían contemplado todo con admiración y curiosidad, y habían pasado una mañana muy entretenida, se dirigían al Caldero Chorreante para volver a casa cuando una voz les llamó:

-¡Sirius! ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Molly Weasley, en compañía de dos de sus hijos.

El grupo se giró y los Weasley vieron el pequeño tan parecido a Sirius.

-Un momento-la mirada de Sirius se posó en el vientre abultado de su prima y sonrió abiertamente-¿otro Weasley?

Molly asintió orgullosa.

-Espero que esta vez sea niña-dijo-el medimago dijo que nacería de un momento a otro... ¿Y ese niño tan guapo?-preguntó acercándose a Rygel.

-Es... tu sobrino.

-Que bromista, Sirius-sonrió Molly.

-No es una broma-intervino James.

Molly miró a Sirius con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Pero como...? ¿¡Te has casado y no me has dicho nada!-exclamó sorprendida-por Merlín, es clavadito a ti.

-La verdad es que me lo he encontrado esta mañana en la puerta-se sinceró Sirius sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

-¡Eres un irresponsable! No puedes ir así por la vida...

Mientras la señora Weasley le echaba una bronca a Sirius y entre medias halagaba al pequeño Rygel, Charlie se había acercado a Lily.

-Hola, Lils-saludó a la pequeña.

-¡Arlie!-exclamó ella muy contenta.

-¿Que tal, peque?-preguntó sonriente.

-Hola, querido-le sonrió la señora Potter aun con su apariencia multijugos-¿de compras tambien? ¿Vas a ir a Hogwarts?

-Este año no, estoy acompañando a mi hermano Bill, el si que va a ir este año-respondió el chico.

-Ah, pues nosotros estamos acompañando a Sirius para que compre lo de su hijo, pero tambien estamos de celebración-sonrió haciendo referencia a los mellizos-hoy cumplen su primer añito mis hijos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó, luego sonrió a ambos-felicidades entonces, siento no tener nada para regalarles.

-No tienes que hacer nada-le aseguró Lily-parece que mi pequeña te hace mucho mas caso que a mi. Algún día podrías pasarte por casa, a ver si te hace caso a ti a la hora de irse a dormir.

Charlie sonrió divertido.

-¿He oido bien?-preguntó Molly dejando respirar un momento a Sirius, mientras que James, Remus, Peter y Bill, se aguantaban la risa-¿hoy cumplen un añito? ¡Felicidades, chicos!-sonrió a los mellizos, que hicieron ruiditos de felicidad-estareis de celebración entonces, ¿has hecho un pastel?-Lily asintió- aunque con este-señaló a Sirius-no se sabe nunca lo que puede pasar, yo pondría en un lugar seguro el pastel-miró amenazadoramente a su primo-por si acaso.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando yo-sonrió Lily-bueno Molly, ha sido un placer pero-bajó la voz un momento para decir-los efectos de la poción multijugos se van a empezar a pasar, y será mejor volver a casa.

-¡Entonces corre!-le aconsejó Molly escandalizada-date prisa, es mejor que nadie os vea por aqui.

-Nos veremos pronto, Molly-se despidió James, luego se dirigió a los pequeños-hasta pronto chicos, pasaos alguna vez por casa y te puedo contar cosas de Hogwarts-dijo amablemente a Bill, al chico se le iluminaron los ojos.

Cinco minutos mas tarde, llegaron a casa, justo cuando los efectos de la poción comenzaron a desaparecer.


	13. Los Niños que Vivieron

Antes de nada, quiero dedicar este capitulo tan esperado, a todos los que me teneis en favoritos y habéis comentado. Pero especialmente** a Canuta y Cornamenta (ya sabeis quienes sois) por estar ahí, y a Canuta ( ****belen cullen) ****sobre todo por sus ideas, y por las ganas que tenía de leerlo xD**

**No puedo decir nada, solo espero que os guste lo que he decidido hacer al final, probablemente, mas de uno me querrá matar por lo que he hecho...**

La noche era húmeda y ventosa, dos niños disfrazados de calabazas caminaban bamboleándose a través de la plaza, y los escaparates estaban cubiertos de arañas de papel, todos adornos muggle de mal gusto de un mundo en el cual no creían…

Y él se deslizaba hacia delante, con esa sensación de resolución y poder y corrección que siempre sentía en estas ocasiones… no furia… que era para almas más débiles que las de él... sino triunfo, aunque... había anhelado esto, lo había esperado...,

- ¡Bonito disfraz, señor!

Vio la sonrisa del pequeño niño vacilar cuando se acercó lo suficiente como para ver bajo la capucha de la capa, vio el miedo nublar su cara pintada: Entonces el niño se giró y huyó… Bajo la túnica sostenía el mango de su varita… Un movimiento simple y el niño nunca alcanzaría a su madre… pero era innecesario, realmente innecesario...

Y recorrió una calle nueva y más oscura, y ahora su destino estaba a la vista a fin de cuentas, el Encantamiento Fidelius roto, aunque ellos no lo supieran aún… E hizo menos ruido que las hojas muertas, reptando sobre el pavimento hasta llegar al nivel del oscuro seto y miraba por encima de él.

No habían corrido las cortinas, los veía muy cariñosos en su pequeño salón, el hombre alto de pelo negro con sus gafas, haciendo que ráfagas de humo de colores salieran de su varita para diversión de los pequeños, uno de pelo negro en su pijama azul y otra de pelo rojo oscuro y pijama de color lila. Ambos pequeños se reían y trataban de coger el humo, agarrándolo en sus pequeños puños.

Una puerta se abrió y la madre entró, pronunciando palabras que él no podía oír, su largo pelo rojo oscuro le caía sobre la cara. Ahora el padre cogía en brazos a los hijos, y se los entregaba a la madre. Arrojó su varita al sofá y se desperezó, bostezando.

La verja rechinó un poco cuando la abrió, pero James Potter no lo oyó. Su mano blanca aferró la varita bajo su capa y apuntó a la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe.

James estaba haciendo lucecitas de colores solo para Lily y Harry, los cuales se divertían tratando de cogerlos. Él también se reía, no había nada mejor que ver a sus pequeños contentos.

Ambos habían estado un poco tristes desde que Sirius y Rygel se habían mudado a otra casa, y aunque ambos venían todos los días, no era lo mismo. Lily entró a la sala de estar, el pelo rojo oscuro que su pequeña había heredado, le caía sobre la cara.

-James, dámelos ya, es hora de acostarlos.

James no discutió, porque admitió que él también estaba algo cansado, cogió a Harry y Lily y se los entregó a su esposa.

-Buenas noches, cervatillos.

-Venas onces, papá-se despidieron los dos.

Cuando Lily les estaba subiendo al dormitorio, James arrojó la varita al sofá y bostezó desperezándose, estaba considerando la idea de tomarse un café cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. En otra circunstancia, pensaría que era Sirius, pero él estaba con Rygel, probablemente durmiéndolo…

James cogió su varita rápidamente y se levantó de un salto, después corrió hacia el vestíbulo y se paró el corazón durante unos instantes al ver quien estaba allí.

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y Lily y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Huye! ¡Le retendré!

-¿Retenerme sin una varita en la mano?-preguntó burlón y se rió antes de lanzar la maldición-¡Avada Kedavra!

James se tiró a un lado, salvándose casi por los pelos de una muerte segura.

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?-preguntó James en tono burlón, después, para sorpresa del mago oscuro, sacó la varita.

Voldemort se retiró la capucha para dejar al descubierto su rostro blanco y desnarizado, parecía una mezcla entre un hombre y una serpiente.

-No te acerques a mis hijos, que yo soy el único que puedo jugar con ellos a "Tengo tu nariz"-se burló el pelinegro.

-¡Cierra la boca, Potter!-exclamó Voldemort, muy enfadado-¡Reducto!

-¡Protego!-dijo James para protegerse de los restos de puerta que habían explotado-¡Expeliar…!

-¡Sectusempra!-gritó Voldemort, James trató de apartarse, pero el hechizo le alcanzó en el costado y cayó mientras la sangre empezaba a emerger con rapidez.

Con su oponente sin fuerzas para moverse, subió las escaleras, mientras James trataba de no perder la consciencia.

-Expec… ¡Expecto Pa…!-estaba demasiado cansado, a su mente llegó la imagen del día en el que nacieron sus hijos.

Flash Back

Lily estaba descansando con los dos bebés, y ellos tres estaban en la sala de espera.

-Hay que jurar que los vamos a proteger siempre-decidió James.

-Eso no hacía falta ni decirlo-replicó Sirius.

-Juro solemnemente que tus hijos, son como mis hijos-asintió Remus con una sonrisa merodeadora.

-Travesura Realizada-sonrió James como cerrando un trato.

Fin Flash Back

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

Peter.

Peter no había estado en aquel día, ni en aquel juramento, ni en otros días tan importantes excepto… sintió como algo dentro de él se desquebrajara.

Excepto en el día en el que lo nombraron Guardián Secreto.

¡Todo encajaba! ¡Aquello era lo que su pequeña Lily trataba de decirle! Recordó como en cierta ocasión, había señalado a Peter y después ella se había señalado el antebrazo. En aquel momento no lo había comprendido, pero Lily podía haber visto la… tragó saliva incapaz de poder creérselo. Lily había visto la Marca Tenebrosa. Peter no había sido torturado ni nada parecido; les había vendido por voluntad propia.

Sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas. Por culpa del que había creído su amigo, su familia estaba a punto de ser asesinada.

-¡Expecto patronum!-gritó, de la punta de su varita surgió un ciervo plateado-¡Sirius, Remus, Peter nos ha traicionado! ¡Voldemort está aquí! ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada, por favor, no dejeis que les haga nada!

El ciervo desapareció por la ventana y James cogió su varita y trató de curarse las heridas y retener la sangre.

Mientras, Lily había subido con sus hijos al escuchar a James. Se había refugiado con ellos en la habitación de Harry, allí estaba la cuna que antes habían sido dos, pero habían juntado para que Rygel durmiese con ellos. La puerta estaba bloqueada con todo lo que había conseguido para apilar, abrazaba a sus hijos y lloraba. Tenía miedo.

No sabía que había pasado con James, pero había escuchado a Voldemort subir las escaleras. Tenía miedo de lo que le hubiese pasado a su marido, y tenía miedo de lo que les podría pasar a sus pequeños. También temía por su propia vida, pero nunca sería mas importante que la de sus pequeños.

Dejó a Harry y Lily en la cuna grande, y les miró tratando de serenarse.

-Harry, Lily, tened cuidado. Sed fuertes-les dijo a sus hijos, que la miraban sin comprender lo que pasaba, mientras los truenos iluminaron un momento la habitación.

Entonces escuchó como la cerradura era forzada, y los las sillas y las cajas apiladas para impedirle el paso a Voldemort cayeron al suelo, entonces Voldemort entró en la habitación, al verle, Lily se puso delante de la cuna y abrió los brazos en ademán protector a los pequeños.

-¡A ellos no, a mis hijos no, por favor!-gritó desesperada, maldiciéndose a sí misma por olvidar su varita.

-Apártate, muchacha estúpida,… hazte a un lado, ahora.

-¡A Harry y Lily no, por favor! ¡Llévame, mátame en su lugar…!

-Esta es mi última advertencia.

-¡Harry y Lily no! ¡Por favor,… Ten misericordia… ten misericordia!-le rogó desesperada-¡Harry y Lily no! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa…

-Apártate. ¡Apártate, muchacha!

Podría matarla, pero pensó que sería mejor después, para que viera con sus propios ojos como morían sus pequeños.

Sirius y Remus aparecieron en la puerta, en sus caras estaba pintado el pánico, y mas cuando vieron el cuerpo de James, junto a un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, junto a los escombros de lo que antes había sido la puerta.

-¡Cornamenta!-gritó Sirius tirándose a su lado-¡Cornamenta, despierta!

James respiraba con dificultad, pero pudo abrir los ojos y mirar a su casi hermano con debilidad.

-Sirius…

-¡James!-exclamó Remus tambien a su lado-¿Qué…?

-Re… Remus,… mis hijos,… Lily,… ayúdales…-pudo murmurar con dificultad.

Remus se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Lily estaba en el suelo, Voldemort la había inmovilizado después de lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos de tortura, pero no había gritado, ni se había movido, protegiendo a sus hijos. Pero no se había esperado que la inmovilizase, ahora veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin poder hablar, como aquel ser tan despreciable avanzaba hacia sus pequeños.

Harry y Lily no habían llorado en todo aquel tiempo, no comprendían que le pasaba a su madre, que se había caído al suelo y apretado los dientes para no gritar. Miraban al intruso con interés, pensando que debajo de la capucha estaría su padre, Tito Canuto o el Tío Remus. Puede que incluso el Tío Peter, y su madre se levantaría en cualquier momento, riendo.

Pero dejaron de pensarlo cuando le vieron apuntar con cuidado a la cabeza de Harry, Lily tuvo miedo un momento y se abrazó a su hermano, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo derecho, Voldemort sonrió, de ese modo los mataría a los dos de una vez, de modo que apuntó con cuidado a los dos, de modo que les diese a los dos. Quería ver como ocurría, la destrucción de aquel inexplicable peligro.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Y todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, Remus gritó, Lily se levantó del suelo mientras el rayo verde impactaba en la frente de Harry y en el hombro de Lily y hubo una explosión.

Entonces se rompió. Voldemort no era nada, nada excepto dolor y terror, trató de apartarse cuando el rayo, inexplicablemente se volvió contra él, pero no pudo hacer nada.

Voldemort desapareció. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que sus horrocruxes habían sido destruidos. Pero aun guardaba un pequeño secreto.

Cuando todo paró, Lily y Remus observaron con asombro el lugar donde hacía unos momentos, había estado el mago tenebroso mas oscuro de todos los tiempos. No había quedado nada de él, excepto un rastro de ceniza especialmente negro. El licántropo se acercó a ellos corriendo, con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

-¡Lily!-gritó, ayudó a su mejor amiga a levantarse del todo y la abrazó como si creyese que se iba a desvanecer en cualquier momento, Lily respondió mientras empezaba a llorar de puro alivio.

-Re… Remus,..-pudo decir antes de romper a llorar.

-Tranquila Lily, ya está, Voldemort se ha ido-la consoló Remus sin poderse creer aun lo que había presenciado.

Lily se separó de él y Remus cogió a Harry y Lily para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Ya está, no lloreis mas-dijo Remus abrazándolos a ambos con alivio.

Lily los cogió tambien y los cubrió de besos, entonces se dieron cuenta de algo.

Harry se había llevado una manita a la frente, donde la varita lo había tocado, mientras que su hermanita lo hacía en el hombro derecho. Allí tenían una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, que brillaba con un amarillo fuerte, cuando se cerraron, pararon de brillar.

-¡Lily! ¡Harry! ¡Pelirroja! ¡Remus!-exclamó Sirius entrando con el rostro pálido como un fantasma-¿Estais todos bien?

Ambos adultos asintieron y sonrieron de puro alivio, al igual que Sirius, que se acercó para atraparlos a los cuatro en un abrazo.

-¿Dónde está James?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

-Abajo, me pidió que subiera cuando escuchamos la explosión, está bien-respondió Sirius-¿Qué ha pasado con Voldemort?

-Ya no está-respondió Lily sonriendo-pasó algo, no se el qué,… pero no volverá.

Lily cogió a su hija y Remus al pequeño Harry y bajaron las escaleras con Sirius a la cabeza.

-¡Lily! ¡Harry, Lily!-exclamó James desde el suelo, muy aliviado de que no les hubiese pasado nada-¡Gracias a Merlín que estáis todos bien!

Antes de que alguien pudiese añadir algo, por la puerta entraron casi a presión, varios aurores, algunos reporteros de El Profeta, e incluso el Profesor Dumbledore, acompañado de algún que otro chismoso.

Aquella noche, Harry James Potter y Lily Ariana Potter, dejaron de ser niños normales para ser "Los niños que vivieron"

¿Os habeis asustado? ¡Era una broma lo que he puesto al principio! Si queridos/as lectores/as: ¡VOLDY LA HA PALMADO! ¡Y James y Lily están vivos!


End file.
